Tangled Up in You
by Dark Angel Sympathy
Summary: "I've had you on my mind this whole time." Is what i want to say. But will my feelings make me overcome my stubbornness and tell the truth? AMUTO.
1. This is it?

**Me: Hello! This is my _first _fanfiction, so bear with me? **

**Ikuto: Why do you want to torture innocent people's eyes?  
**

**Me: SHUT UP IKUTO!**

**Amu: I think it might be fun.**

**Ikuto: You looked like your eyes were going to pop out of the sockets and run away when you read the script.**

**Amu: Whatever!**

**Me: Okay... Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo chara, or the characters!**

**Me: Anyways, please try to enjoy, don't forget to favorite and review if you liked it!**

* * *

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I woke up bright in the morning, the birds chirping outside my window. She sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching my arms. All of a sudden my eyes widened and I screamed loudly, my mom, dad, my little sister, Ami, and my friends burst in screaming.

"Happy Birthday Amu!" They all shouted happily together at once.

I lowered my arms and my arms softened, the fright had woken her up.

They all stepped inside one at a time, they each held a present. I sat down on my bed, everyone sat down around my table, smiling brightly. I blushed a few shades of light pink, embarrassed at them all. Yaya was the first to break the awkward silence. "We're gonna let you get ready, Me, Utatu, and Rima and you are going shopping." She said with a wink.

I blushed a little deeper and smiled. "Alright." I said cheerfully to them, they smiled back to me.

* * *

Later that morning, mostly everyone but Utatu, Rima and Yaya left. I walked downstairs, I had showered and put on an outfit Utau _Insisted _I wore today.

"This isn't really me." I said, looking down at the pink frilly skirt, a blue shirt with _clearly _cut off straps with 'birthday girl' written across the chest in glittery pink, and hot pink high heels.

Utatu stood and shook her head. "Nonsense, it's adorable." She stated, looking like she was trying to act wise, but of course it failed.

I sighed depressingly, and straightened my arched back up hearing my father shout from the kitchen. He grabbed his camera and ran to the front of me, quickly taking multiple pictures of me all around. My eyes widened and I blushed many shades of red. "Dad!" I shouted at him, clearly embarrassed.

"My little princess is growing up! Your turning sixteen today!" He shouted, off in his own little world.

My mom walked over and whispered in my ear, "Take this and go." She said, handing me an envelope, wanting me to hurry before my dad snapped out of his trance. I nodded, and the four of us left quickly, grabbing our jackets as she ran out the door, quietly closing the door.

We walked out of the front yard's gate and walked off towards the street fair that happened to be in town for the week. I opened the envelope, pulling 70 dollars out. "Wow, mom your awesome." I whispered to myself, Yaya's eyes quickly widened and she quickly grabbed it from me and looked at it.

"I could buy a thousand cupcakes with this." She said, somewhat crazed.

Rima quickly rose her hand and hit Yaya on top of the head, taking th money and handing it back to me. I nodded my head took the money, neatly putting it in my wallet, and into the pocket on my jacket.

"Ow, Rima! That hurt!" Yaya shouted angrily.

Rima nodded. "Then I did my job well." She said calmly. I smiled and bursted out with laughter.

* * *

We eventually reached the street fair, the streets were lined with shops, and in the center of the town there was a mini-parade going on.

I looked around, and noticed a restaurant. "Be right back." I said and quickly walked off. They nodded, but instead of waiting walked towards the mini parade.

I made my way into the bathroom and sat down in the stall. I did my business and stood up, pulling up my skirt. I stopped when I heard the door to the bathroom creak open, but I wasn't scared because I was a public bathroom. I closed the toilet lid and sat down, hugging my knees, I hated walking out of the stall with other people around.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the two people talking. My eyes widened, noticing they were guy's voiced. Those perverts! I thought to myself, clenching my fist. I stopped for a moment and stood up on the toilet, looking over the stall a little. I looked around, seeing urinals. Her eyes widened to full extent and she quickly fell back down onto the toilet. CRAP!

I sat on the toilet, waiting for them to leave. They seemed to be in no rush to leave the bathroom. My face was now as red as a red pepper.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I walked into the men's bathroom, and sat down in a stall. I brought my head up, smelling a scent that was never in a _men's _bathroom. "Perfume?" He said and stood up, leaving the stall.

I sniffed from the stalls, the scent spread all around the bathroom. I thought to myself. Why is there a girls perfume scent in the _men's bathroom_? He questioned himself. He smirked and made loud stepping noises, and slowly made them quieter, then stopped.

xxXXAmu POVXXxx

I sighed softly, knowing everyone had now left the bathroom. I stood up carefully, my legs had cramped. She opened the stall slowly, and looked around. Not seeing anyone, I quickly, without watching my step bolted for the door, but was stopped by a hard yet soft… wall? No, this wasn't a wall.

I looked up, to see a midnight blue haired boy staring down at me, a smirk on his face. My eyes widned as I looked into his eyes. He was cute. I snapped out of my trance and jumped back, looking down at my feet, my hair shading my eyes. I didn't speak a word.

"So, what do you call a girl peeping tom?" He spoke up smartly.

I growled to myself under my breath. "I am not a girl peeping tom! I just… I just ran into the wrong bathroom!" She shouted at him fiercely.

He smirked yet again, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Keep quite, you don't want anybody to think you're a perv, now do you?" He whispered into her ear, a smart smile across his face.

I sighed and nodded. I looked at him, taking off his leather jacket off his torso, and wrapped it around me. I blushed deeply.

"W-what are you doing?" I said, somewhat afraid.

"Making you look like a boy." He said calmly, throwing the hood over my head.

"O-oh…" I said quietly. The jacket was big and baggy, but comfortable.

"Lets go." He said and headed towards the door.

I quickly nodded, and followed behind him. I looked up to him. He was so tall. I let out a soft chuckle, watching as his hair bounced as he walked. I quickly ran into him, because he stopped and looked to me. "Whats so funny." He asked calmly looking to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said, my cheeks began to turn red.

He smirked and grabbed my wrist, and walked off towards the woods. My eyes widened as I was pulled along. I KNEW this guy was trouble! I shouted and pulled away from him, the jacket slipped off my body with ease.

My eyes widened yet again as I tripped over a root and began to fall backwards. I embraced to fell on the ground, but instead I felt an arm wrap around my back, and opened my eyes, to see dark blue eyes looking into mine. I turned, who knows how many shades of pink.

He stood up, bringing me along with him. "T-thank you." I mumbled, looking to the side. "Your troublesome." He said plainly, putting the jacket back on himself.

"So are you. Why were you dragging me into the woods anyways you weirdo?" I accused him quietly.

He looked at me, somewhat surprised. "Well I guess you wanted to have people see you walk out of the _boys _bathroom looking like a boy, but then take off my jacket, looking like a girl?" He asked me calmly.

I bit my lip, I was caught. I sighed. "Thanks." I mumbled somewhat annoyed. I didn't hear him and looked up, he was gone.

I walked back to the middle and turned around and looked around, not seeing Rima, Yaya or Utau. "They ditched me!" I shouted, waving my arms in the air somewhat annoyed.

About a half hour later, I spotted Rima scolding one of the street performers, Utatu pinching the bridge of her nose, Yaya cheering her on. I sighed with a soft smile and walked up behind them.

Utatu turned around and quickly without warning glomped me.

"Where did you go!?" She shouted releasing me from her grip.

"Line at the bathroom." I said plainly, hiding my layers of blush.

Utatu nodded, Yaya and Rima took their attention off the street performer, noticing him running away in fear. Rima shrugged, making me laugh softly. I smiled, all of a sudden I though of _him_.

But my mind was quickly taken off the though, Yaya pointing up to the darkening sky. "Its getting dark out, guys." She said obviously. I sighed, I didn't even get to shop. Rima sighed depressed. "I better get home before its dark. See you guys,a dn happy birthday Amu!" She said and quickly ran off into the distrance. Yaya sighed. "I better go too." She said and walked off, not saying anything else.

Utau smacked her own forehead. "She's my ride. See ya, Amu." She said and ran off after Yaya. I smiled softly, and began walking, slowly browsing the stores. I stopped a few times, buying some clothes and jewelry and such. I looked down at my money, I still had 50 bucks left.

"Feh, I can spend it tomorrow." I said to myself and began walking away from the street fair. I stopped, feeling a tap on my shoulder. A chill ran up my spine and I spun around, hardly seeing midnight blue hair in the dark night. "Oh, its you." I mumbled quietly. "Are you stalking me or something?" I asked him somewhat annoyed.

"No, I was making sure you didn't end up kidnapped, or in another mens bathroom, or even both." He said calmly, leaning on a nearby tree.

"So you were stalking?" I said smartly.

He glanced up to me and stood straight up. "Also I wanted to say happy birthday." I whispered quietly, looking off in no particular direction. "What, how did you know!?" I shouted quietly. He looked up me and brought up his hand to my chest, pointing. "It says its your birthday on it." He said obviously.

"Oh…" I replied, smacking my forehead.

He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his body. "Don't hurt that pretty little face." He said teasingly, a smart smirk across his face.

I shook my arm free and jumped back. "Weirdo!" I shouted and ran off towards home.

* * *

I walked inside the house and let out a soft sigh of relief and took off my jacket, putting it away. I looked over my shoulder, seeing my family sitting and watching a movie. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said as I passed them.

"Well hurry, we have a guest coming over." My mom said standing up. I stopped and looked at her. "A guest?" I repeated lookingg up to her. "Yes, he is the son of your father's friend." She said and walked into the kitchen.

I tilted my head in confused. I shrugged it off and quickly ran upstairs into my room, closing the door behind myself. I set down the bags, and grabbed my normal pajamas and went to the bathroom.

I sighed relaxing as the warm water hit my back. I quickly washed up and left the shower, drying off and dressing. I stepped out of the bathroom and hear the doorbell ring. "I got it!" I heard my mom shout and heard the door open.

"Hey! Come on in!" She said quietly, I listened to the door open and close. "Amu! Come down and meet our guest!" She shouted up the stairs. I turned around, tossing the wet towel I had my hair wrapped in into the bathroom and quickly walked down the stairs.

My eyes widened as I saw none other, then the midnight blue haired boy standing in the living room.

"Amu, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He will be staying in our guestroom for a while." She said, raising her hand towards him, he was holding a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"What!?" I shouted surprised. My mom's eyes shout open, just as surprised. "Honey, calm down, its just for a while." She said trying to calm me down.

I grunted and ran back upstairs, opening and slamming the door behind myself.

My mother sighed and looked to him. "Sorry, she is just surprised. She'll warm up to you in no time." My mother said to him reassuring. "Thank you for your hospitality." Ikuto said with a soft smile. "Your room is upstairs with the white door." She said, pointing to the stairs.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway, seeing a blue door at the end of the hallway, a pink door, then two white ones. I shrugged and grabbed the handle of the closest one, opening it up to see a pink and girly room. I looked to the side, and flinched back, dodging an attack from a book. "Get out!" I heard the pinkette shout and slam the door in my face.

"Ow, my nose." I said, sounding in pain, but was acting. I noticed the door quickly open and the pinkette tip toed up to my face viewing my nose. "Its not bleeding you liar." She said obviously and stood back and slammed the door again.

I sighed and walked to the next door and opened it, to see a room full of black and blue furniture and a white wall. I set down my bag on the bed and lied down calmly on the bed.

I sat up, hearing a soft knock on the door. I stood up and walked calmly to the door, surprised to see Ami standing there. "Wets supwise Amu!" She whispered cheerfully, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. Man, for a kid she was pretty strong.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I laid in my bed and sighed. "Ikuto, huh?" She whispered to herself. My thoughts disappeared as I heard my mom call my name. "Amu, come down here!" She shouted up the stairs from the kitchen.

I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed and opened my door, closing it behind myself and walking down the stairs. I looked around the darkness, a dim light in the kitchen caught my eye. My mouth formed an o, as I looked at my mom, dad, sister, and _him _standing around a table, with a chocolate cake in the middle, happy birthday written in white icing, with sixteen candles around the border.

My eyes widened as I walked over. Ami coughed catching my attention, and I realized what was coming next. I let out a sigh, I hated this part.

"Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday, to you." They sang in sync, except for Ikuto, who sat on a bar stool.

Ami cleared her through and sang loudly. "You look like a monkey! ANNND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!" She shouted, my parents laughed loudly. I glanced over at Ikuto, nodding his head and softly chuckling.

"Make a wish, birthday girl." My mom said, my dad holding his camera in his hands as usual.

I thought for a moment and bent over, blowing out all the candles. It went dark and my mom turned on the lights again.

I sat down in the living room, with a bowl of chocolate cake and rocky road ice cream. Mm… Yum.

I stabbed my fork into the cake and pulled up a piece, but was surprised seeing Ikuto open his mouth and bit the fork over the cake, and sat back, taking my precious bite of cake with him.

"Hey!" I shouted at him, obviously angry. I stopped yelling when he began to chuckle.

I stood up and sat on the other end of the couch, and Ami sat between us with her bowl of cake and icecream. She looked up to Ikuto watching him eat. He looked down to her and smiled, offering her a piece of his. She grinned and quickly took the piece of cake off his fork and ate it contently.

I narrowed my eyes at him annoyed, but it soon went away as my mom walked in front of the tv and pulled out a box, and wrote on it was home videos. I sighed, I now hated her.

She poped in the first one she grabbed, and it started in the middle.

I was still Ami's age, and I was sitting on a swing. "Push me mommy!" I shouted to her cheerfully. My mom walked out from behind my dad who was obviously recording, and stood behind me and pushed me softly.

I glanced over the corner of my eyes, seeing Ikuto obviously was quite interested.

I glared at him, but changed my attention back to the tv.

I shouted as my pink and white flowery dress flew up in my face and I fell off the swing, my _Dora the Explorer _underwear exposed.

I looked to Ikuto as he laughed softly, his eyes closed. The first thing that came to mind was: pervert.

* * *

**Okay! That was chapter one! Remember if you liked, favorite and review! **

**Ikuto and Amu in sync: Bye!**


	2. Stand a little taller

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I woke up the next morning and yawned, breathing in the fresh crisp Sunday air. I knew that mom and dad and Ami were going to a play for Ami, but of course I stayed home because I wanted to spend a Sunday alone.

I walked across the room and left my bedroom, shutting the door behind myself. I raised an eyebrow, smelling bacon? But they had already left.

I sighed, remembering _he _was still here. I walked down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen counter and put my head down against the cold counter.

"Good morning, Strawberry." I head a manly voice from across the room say.

I mumbled something, but it couldn't be heard because my face was melting onto the cold counter.

I quickly picked my head up, smelling bacon getting close to me. I looked back down, seeing a plate of bacon and eggs. I looked to the side of the plate, watching Ikuto pull his hand away, leaving the plate.

"Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing the fork and began to eat. I wasn't going to admit it out loud, but it was _pretty tasty_.

I finished eating and washed my plate off. I walked out of the kitchen and sat down in _my _recliner. Yes, I had the recliner mine.

I looked to Ikuto, who was laying on the couch, half asleep again. I stood up lazily remembering, I had invited Yaya and Rima to hang out today.

"Ikuto." I said, stretching my arms, ignoring my stomach being somewhat revealed. "What…?" Ikuto replied tiredly. "I invited a few friends over today." I said, lowering my arms. I opened my eyes, and saw Ikuto all of a sudden standing in front of me.

"Aw, I was hoping for a day alone." He said with his little annoying smirk.

"Please, I wouldn't have spent any time with you anyways." I told him and stepped back, falling back into my recliner.

"Oh, that hurt Amu, really." He said obviously sarcastically.

I snorted out hot air and stood, and ran back upstairs. I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind myself. I stepped into the shower, and did as I needed. I sighed, everything always had to end. I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom, not expecting to run into… another soft wall!? Wait…

I looked up, seeing Ikuto staring down at me. My eyes widened and I jumped back, and rolled up in a ball form. "W-what do you want you pervert!?" I shouted, I blushed ten shades of red.

"To use the toilet." He said and walked past me, closing the door behind himself.

I stood and sighed, quickly walking back to my door and shutting the door behind myself. I grabbed a black pair of ripped jeans, and a blue off-the-shoulder sweatshirt. I pulled them on and threw the towel into my bedroom's hamper.

I grabbed my ipod and plugged it into its mini speakers, and played the first song, Never had a dream come true.

I sighed softly, and began to dance softly as the song began.

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.

I danced softly around the room, but sped my dancing as the song sped up.

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I stepped out of the bathroom and down the hallway, but stopped, hearing a song playing. I quietly pressed my ear to the door, hearing soft feet dance around the room. I smirked and left the house, towards the backyard.

I jumped up, grabbing the balcony, and pulled myself up. I sat on the fencing surrounding the balcony, the door was open, I sat watching her with a smirk on my face.

The smirk went away when I heard a high pitched scream come from inside the room.

I looked up from my feet, seeing her covering herself again shaking. I smirked and jumped off landing on my feet, and walked into the room smirking. "You sure seem to like to dance." I complemented her, my smirk grew wider.

"S-so? _Everybody _likes to dance." She stated, her fear sure did turn to anger quite quick.

"Then dance again." I told her, and grabbed the ipod and replayed the song. "What if I say no?" She asked, still clearly annoyed. I shrugged. "Then ill have to kiss you." I said and stood with a smirk and walked closed to her.

She quickly jumped back and sighed. "Fine." She said somewhat complaining.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I danced around the room, and twirled around towards my balcony and noticed Ikuto sitting there with his head down. My eyes widened. How long had he been there!? I sighed, not wanting to, but let out a loud scream.

I quickly jumped back to the corner of the room as the song ended, covering myself. I watched him stand up and walk inside.

"You sure like to dance." He said, I was sure he was being rude again. I glanced a smirk and puffed my cheeks annoyed.

"S-so? _Everybody_ likes to dance." I told him off. Haha, stupid.

"Then dance again." He told me and I watched him replay the song. "What is I say no?" I asked, obviously still mad at him. "Then ill have to kiss you." He told me and I swear I turned eighteen different shades of red.

I jumped back, feeling like a ninja. I sighed, still annoyed. "Fine." I said with a complaining attitude.

I waited for the song to begin and slowly breathed calmly, dancing around the room, trying to ignore the jerk staring at me. My favorite part of the song began and I placed my hands of my blushing cheeks and swung my hips side to side.

I glanced at him chuckling to himself. I stopped and huffed, turning off my ipod. "There, I danced. Now leave my bedroom." I told him pointing to the door. "Aw, but that's no fun." He said complaining. Ugh, he was getting on my nerves.

I snorted glaring at him. I heard the living room door open and close. My eyes widened the first thing popped into my head: robbers. I quickly screamed and hugged Ikuto, burying my face into his chest and shirt.

I squinted my eyes tightly shut holding him tightly, when I heard my bedroom door open. I braced myself ready to be attack, but instead heard a familiar voice. "Sorry to interrupt you two." I heard a tiny calm voice say.

I opened my eyes and looked to the two and noticed Rima and Yaya standing in the roomway. I looked up to see Ikuto looking down at me somewhat surprised. I quickly let go and jumped back. "Its not what it looks like you two!" I shouted trying to explain to them, it failed.

"Ikuto get out!" I shouted, pushing him out and closing the door and sighed, laying on my bed. Rima sat down at my desk chair and Yaya sat in a beanie bag.

"So why is the most popular guy in highschool in your house?" Rima asked Amu, noarrowing her eyes.

I sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "My dad. He is friends with Ikuto's dad, and for some reason he has to stay here." I said, letting my face fall into my blanket.

Rima nodded understanding. "I wonder what Saaya will say about this." Rima said, placing her chin in her palm. I sat up quickly. "Don't even talk like that! Nothing is going on between us." I yelled defensively at her, and let my arms fall out from under me, plopping my face back into my blankets.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I stood outside Amu's bedroom door, listening to them talk. I quietly snickered, but heard the door ring. I sighed and walked down the stairs and opened the door, to see a girl with long blonde hair and pigtails standing in the doorway.

Instead of saying anything I closed the door and smirked, letting out a small chuckle.

"Hey, let me in you creeper!" The girl shouted banging on the door. I opened it again and looked to her. "What do you want." I asked her smirking. "Where's Amu? What did you do to her!?" She shouted loudly.

xxXXUtau's POVXXxx

I looked up at the door waiting to see Amu, but then saw the most popular in _school _open the front door. I opened my mouth to talk but he then suddenly closed to door.

I quickly shouted and banged my fists on the door. "Hey, let me in you creeper!" I shouted angrily. The door opened again and he poked his head out. "What do you want?" He asked with a smug looking smirk. "Where's Amu? What did you do to her!?" I Shouted angrily and loudly, he was popular, he could have whatever he wanted.

"Up in her room, and I did nothing to her." He replied and opened the door more allowing me in. I walked past him, snapping at the air and I ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Amu! Your alright!" I shouted and flew across the door bear hugging her, pinning her to the bed.

She muffled something, but wasn't heard because her face was in the blanket. I stood up quickly. "Oops, sorry." I said blushing quickly with a soft smile.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I sat up, fixing my hair. "Hey Utatu, who let you in?" I asked, forgetting about Ikuto. "That creeper downstairs." She squealed sounding frightened. "Why is _he_ here anyways!?" She shouted, not noticing Rima or Yaya. "His father is friends with my dad, like best friends or something, so Ikuto is staying here for who knows how long." I said, just as confused if not more then the other three.

I heard yet _another_ knock on the door, and heard it open. We stayed quiet, and heard a loud squeal and then a thud. The three of us stood, and all four of us walked down stairs, seeing Ikuto laying on the ground, he had been tackled by none other then Saaya. Our eyes widened as we saw her trying to make out with him, but him pushing her away. "Get off me." He said calmly, but obviously annoyed.

We watched him push her off him and stand up, wiping off his lips. Saaya's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. "But I haven't seen you in _forever_!" She shouted angrily. "I saw you what, two days ago at school?" Ikuto replied annoyed and sat down in _recliner_.

I grit my teeth, holding myself from going down and kicking him out of my chair. Saaya quickly jumped and landed in his lap. My eyes widened as I saw a board fall out from under it. The two quickly stood up and started over viewing it. "She is gonna kill me." Ikuto complained as he tried to fix it.

I stepped out from hiding with the others and walked down the stairs, my fist raised in front of my face. "I'm not _going_ to, I _AM_." I shouted at him annoyed.

Saaya's stepped back her eyes widened. "Who is this girl?" She said, flipping her red curly hair. "She is Tsumugu's daughter." Iktuo said and stood up, looking at the fixed chair. "I think I fixed it." I ehsaid, I was still annoyed.

My attention turned to Saaya cackling. _Like a hyena if you ask me_. I thought to myself, smiling on the inside. "This girl? She is a complete and total _loser_!" Saaya shouted, still cackling. Before I could say anything, Ikuto was behind Saaya, covering her mouth and looking into her eyes. "Never say that about Amu again." He threatened, looking seriously at her.

Saaya justed back surprised. "What!? Why are you defending_ her_, of all people!?" Saaya shouted angrily at him, Utau, Rima and Yaya walked down the stairs standing behind me.

Saaya stopped yelling when she saw Utau. She screamed, piercing all of our ears. "Your Utau! The famous singer girl who goes to our school!" She screamed again, I wiggled my pinky in my ear, trying to stop the bleeding.

Utau nodded. "And why are you in Amu's house?" Utau crossed her arms over her chest, not taking a liking to this girl. "I came to see Ikuto!" She shouted, her mood was now changed to happy and frolic like.

Ikuto growled at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Get off me." He complained angrily, trying to pry her arms open. "But Ikuto!" She shouted complaining again. Ikuto sighed and glared to her. "Get out." He told her. Her eyes widened surprised. "What!? Ugh, Ikuto, your going to regret kicking me out!" She shouted and walked out, slamming the front door.

I sighed and sat down in my chair, it seemed to work better then before. Everyone else sat on the couch and Ikuto sat on the ground, leaning on the coffee table. It was awkwardly silent, but it was somewhat peaceful. I looked at the time, it said 6:38 PM. "Its getting late, we should go." Utatu said and stood, as did Rima and Yaya.

I quickly stood, making Ikuto open his eyes. "Oh, you sure you cant stay?" I asked them, somewhat whining. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, Amu." Utatu said, and they all silently left, shutting the door behind themselves. I sat back down and let out a tired sigh.

I opened my eyes again, to see Ikuto staring at me. What the hell… Seriously, what's this guys problem anyways?

"What?" I asked quietly, but gave him an obviously annoyed look when he shrugged. "Your eyes." He said and stood up, walking over to me.

"M-my eyes?" I asked quietly, my eyes widened as he knelt in front of the chair. He lowered his head and I shut my eyes tight, but opened them again, seeing his head in my lap. "Huh." I said plainly looking down at him with closed eyes. I lifted up my hand and poked his hair, but jolted back when he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Don't touch me in sensitive places." He said with that smirk of his. "W-what!?" I shouted at him somewhat annoyed. "My ears are sensitive." He said, pointing to his ear that I poked. I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked smugly, I picked up his head and dropped it, getting it hit the hard wood living room floor. "Ouch!" I eh shouted sitting back up quickly rubbing his head.

I stood and left the living room and up the stairs. _"He's such a jerk, just when you think he is all nice."_ I thought to myself as I walked into my door, closing the door behind myself. I grabbed my ipod and put my headphones, and turned on yet another random song and began to dance to the beat.

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

She hit her feet on the ground and sped up her dancing, swinging her hips side to side, she now began to sing along to the song in sync.

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong,

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

I stomped my feet on the ground again still singing, I twirled happily around dancing contently.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I sat on the ground, my head back on the recliner. I heard the door upstairs close, then a small pause, and then footsteps and a stomp. I smirked, she was dancing again.

I stood up, not knowing when the song went **stand a little taller**. I walked up the stairs, but stopped hearing a car pull into the driveway. I sighed, guess that rules out teasing Amu. I sat down on the couch and began flipping through channels.

xxXXNobody's POVXXxx

The family walked through the doors, Ami was held by her dad, her mom looked like she would pass out right there. Ikuto looked up over his shoulder at them. "Was the play fun?' He asked calmly looking up at them.

Midori nodded as she walked up the stairs but stopped half way up. "Where is Amu?" She asked looking down at Ikuto. "Her bedroom." He stated, turning his attention to Ami being set down next to him. Tsumugu sighed. "Would you mind putting her to bed?" He asked as he began trudging upstairs. "Sure." Ikuto said and picked up Ami by the shoulders and carried her on his hip.

_She is allot heavier then I though_. Ikuto thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, watching the bedroom at the end of the hall close and the light flick off. He squinted, the hallway was now dark.

He walked into the room with the pink door and walked across the room, and set Ami down in her small bed. He covered her up and smiled softly. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He jolted up, seeing a figure in the doorway. He spun around seeing Amu.

"For a badboy, you can be pretty soft." She complemented with a quiet and soft laugh. Ikuto's face turned many, many shades of pink. "Whatever." He said and walked past her into his room, closing the door.

Amu smirked and closed Ami's bedroom door, and walked into her own bedroom and plopped down in her bed.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I plopped down into my bed and sighed with a soft smile. "I guess I can give him another try." I told myself, turning off the light and rolling over, covering myself with my blanket. I closed my eyes as sleep quickly wrapped itself around me. Wait… It wasn't sleep!

I felt hold arms wrap around me under my blanket. I was too tired to scream, I turned around, seeing Ikuto laying beside me hugging me. I growled as my body caught up with itself and began making me fall asleep.

I was going to kill that pervert in the morning.


	3. Want you in my life

**Me: Hello again!**

**Ikuto: So this i****s** **your what… third chapter?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Ikuto: I'm surprised people actually _like_ this poison. But I must say, I don't mind being in bed with Amu.**

**Amu: *hits***

**Ikuto: Ow! -_- **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

xxXXNobody's POVXXxx

Amu awoke, it had been a week sense Ikuto moved in with them. Amu sat up and stood out of bed, stretching her back. "School today, what a drag." Amu complained to herself as she left her room, but bumped into a soft wall? No. What is with this guy!?

Amu looked up, to see Ikuto facing her side towards the stairs. She quickly jumped back, covering her cheeks, trying to hide her blush. "You know strawberry, your cute when you blush." Ikuto commented with a smirk.

"You're a jerk." Amu replied and stood straight, walking down stairs.

Ikuto released a small chuckle, walking behind her. "You may want to change, unless its pajama day." He told her, pointing out she wasn't dressed for school.

"I know that much!" She shouted, and ran upstairs, slamming the bathroom door, making Ikuto chuckle.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I slammed the bathroom door and puffed my cheeks, trying to calm myself down. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I let the anger disappear as the warm water hit my back. I loved the shower.

I stopped my enjoyment when I heard to bathroom door open. "Occupied!" I shouted, hiding behind the wall on the side of the door. "I'm just brushing my teeth." I heard a familiar voice speak. "Why couldn't you wait!?" I shouted at Ikuto, my face was as read as a tomato. "Because it bothers you." He replied and chuckled.

I grabbed a bar of soap and opened the door slightly and threw it at his head and quickly shut the door and hid again.

"Ouch, why did you hit me?" He asked with a mumble in his voice from the toothpaste.

"Get out!" I shouted at him annoyed.

I stood for a moment and heard the door open, and close again. I let out a sigh and stood back in the water and continued with my shower.

I grabbed my towel that I had hanging on the inside of the shower away from the water, wrapped it around myself and stepped out. I looked up, to find who else, but Ikuto standing there with his smirk. I screamed loudly and jumped back into the shower, shutting the door.

"I told you to get out!" I shouted annoyed. "But that's no fun, Amu." He replied, I already knew he had his smart little smirk. "But fine." He said and walked out of the bathroom, but didn't shut the door. I stuck my head out and saw he was gone, but the door was wide open.

"You jerk!" I shouted out the door.

I walked outside, my bag in my hands. I hated walking to school every day. By the time I ever got there I was always somehow late, weather or not I ran or walked, or even took shortcuts. I let out a sigh, but stopped hearing the loud engine of a motorcycle. I looked over my shoulder, seeing a buff looking guy on none other then on a motorcycle, with no helmet on. Unsafe if you ask me.

"Hey little lady, need a ride?" He asked as he got off the bike. "N-no thank you." I told him flatly, trying to hide the fear in my voice. "Its quite alright Missy, its no trouble at all." He said, reaching out to grab my shoulder. I shut my eyes tightly, afraid of what he wanted.

I softened my eyes to an open, not feeling his hands on my. I looked up, seeing Ikuto, with a foot on the guy's face, and the guy's head on the hard ground. "Don't touch my Strawberry you creep." Ikuto said in a very serious voice, taking his foot off and stepped back.

My eyes lit up wide, Ikuto was never like this serious guy. I snapped out of shaping out, feeling a soft hand land on my shoulder. I looked up, to seeing Ikuto turning me around and we began walking towards school. I stayed quite, not even remembering his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to thank me?" He asked, breaking the silence. I jolted up, blushing twenty shades of red. "T-thank you." I muttered under my breath. "Good, now lets take a shortcut." He said, and grabbed my wrist and ran down an ally, dragging me behind.

"Ahh! Let me go you pervert!" I shouted out for help. "Calm down, Strawberry." He said as he stopped, allowing me to run into his back.

I jumped back, slipping out of his grip. "What was that about!?" I shouted annoyed. "Lets climb that wall." He said, pointing to a ten foot high wall. "W-what!? Are you insane!?" I shouted at him.

"No, the school is on the other side." He stated and grabbed my wrist.

"What if we fall!?" I Shouted as he dragged me along the wall.

"If you fall ill catch you." He told me as he looked up at the wall with stones sticking out. "Ill go first." He said and let go, and quickly climbed up, nimbly like a cat. He reached the top and jumped down, landing on his feet. "Alright." He told me.

I sighed and grabbed the highest stone and began to slowly climb, trying not to shake or slip. "Hurry up." Ikuto said as he stood waiting for me. "I am! Don't rush me!" I shouted at him as I finally reached the top, my palms were now sweaty.

"Just fall back." He said, clearly not wanting to wait any longer. "What!? How do I know you wont miss!?" I shouted down at him. "I won't miss." He said, holding out his arms.

I let out a sigh and caught my breath. I squinted my eyes and released, falling back, and down towards the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a pair of arms wrapped around, but was walking. "Hey! Don't carry my into the school you weirdo!" I shouted trying to wiggle from his grasp, my cheeks turning a hundred shades of red as he walked into the high school yard, everybody was staring and whispering.

My eyes widened as one arm fell, allowing my feet to hit the ground. I quickly stood up straight and turned to Ikuto. "Why couldn't you put me down once we got over the wall!?" I shouted at him loudly.

"Because you're my princess." He said calmly as he walked away.

I looked around, people were whispering and giggling. "Ugh! You jerk!" I shouted at him as he walked off.

I growled to myself. Today, was indeed, going to be _hell _for me. And just as I thought it, of all people showed up, Saaya and her little minions walked up to me. "And just _what _does a little whore like you think you were doing in my Ikuto's arms?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Ugh, this girl is annoying. Wait, what did she just call me!?

"What did you just call me?" I asked her, she was taller then me, but not by much, so I had to look up to her.

"A whore, which is true. Your not the princess of this school, if anyone is, that would be me, and Ikuto is my prince." She yelled and cackled loudly, her minions laughed along with her.

* * *

Wow, this girl has mental issues. And with that thought I walked away from her calmly, not saying anything. "Hey! Hold it right there!" She shouted pointing at me. I continued to ignore her, even though her loud screams were about to make my ears bleed.

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout, but it wasn't Saaya's, or even Ikutos. I turned around, seeing Utau standing behind Saaya, with her arms crossed. Saaya's mood instantly changed. "Utau! Princess of pop!" She shouted, her minions gave Utau the same 'oh my god your so cool!' look as Saaya.

"If you think your going to be mean to my friend and get away with it, your wrong." Utau stated plainly and walked past the annoying crew to my side and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Now say your sorry to my friend." She told them. I looked to her with wide eyes. Utau was one of the best friends I could ask for.

"I'm sorry." Saaya mumbled quietly. "Say it like you mean it!" Utau shouted with authority. "I'm so deeply sorry Amu-chan!" Saaya said loudly, but gave me a death glare. "Good, now get to class." Utau said. And with that Saaya and her minions ran off.

Utau turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Are you alright Amu?" She asked concerning.

I was speechless, I simply nodded. Saaya must really respect Utau, but that look… I don't think this will be the end of it. I let out a sigh. "You alright Amu?" Utau asked, snapping me out of spacing-out-mode. I nodded yet again. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. Utau nodded cheerfully.

"So, why _was _Ikuto carrying you like that anyways?" She asked as we began our way back to class.

"Oh, well you see," I started. "We took a shortcut over a wall, but you can say I slipped, and he caught me, but he wouldn't put me down." I said with an embarrassed laugh as we walked into class. "Oh yeah, I forgot he was staying with you and your family." Utau said as we sat down.

My eyes widened as everyone in the class gasped loudly, especially the girls. "Oh crap." I said quietly as they started yelling. "Ikuto is staying with you!?" Most of them shouted in sync. I sighed and simply nodded my head. They all began screaming. I swore I felt blood dripping down my ears.

I walked home by myself, finally some peace and quite. I looked up to the sky, the sun wasn't setting yet. I wonder if I can go shopping? I thought to myself, I hadn't left the school too long ago anyways, and the street fair was still in town. I shrugged and turned around headed towards the street fair.

I stopped walking as I heard a familiar engine sound, a motorcycle. I began shaking in my shoes and turned around, but was surprised when I saw who was on it. "I-Ikuto!?" I shouted, watching Ikuto take off his helmet. "Yo." He said simply. "Where did you get that motorcycle!?" I shouted at him, did he steal it from that guy or something?

"My grandfather brought it over after school, it was mine anyways." He said as he parked it and got off. "Your grandfather? What about your dad? Or even mom?" I asked confused, I hadn't heard about them in a while anyways. Ikuto looked to me somewhat shocked.

"Their not around anymore." He said and looked off towards the street fair.

"Not around anymore? What do you mean?" I asked him concerned, people only really ever said that if… No, no way! But, even so, why am I so concerned? All he ever does anyways is tease me1

Ikuto looked back to me. "I think you know." He said and kicked the kick-stand and walked towards the street fair.

I tilted my head, but decided to run and catch up to him. "Are you going too?" I asked as I walked alongside him. "Not really, but if you go alone you may hide in the bathroom again." He said with his smirk. I was now fuming. "I didn't mean to!" I shouted at him, people looked at me like I was insane. Great. Just what I needed, _more _stares.

"You may want to calm down before you cause a scene." He told me calmly.

I let out a sigh, no matter how much I didn't want to agree, he was right. I sighed as we walked along, now I couldn't even get new underwear or bras without him commenting. Thanks jerk.

I sighed as we walked back to his motorcycle, my two bags in my hands. He got onto his bike and I began walking off when I felt something being put on my head. "What?" I asked, turning around, feeling a helmet on my head. "Get on." Ikuto told me plainly. He is controlling, is all I though as I put my leg over the bike and held on tightly to his waist.

He kicked the kickstand up, and as I expected us to fall over, we drove off towards home. I opened my eyes slightly, watching as the houses and trees flew by. We were going so fast. I looked up to Ikuto, watching his face through the glass of his helmet. He can be pretty serious some times, when he wants that is.

We arrived back home. I waited for him to get off and then realized I was pretty much stuck, this bike was allot smaller when he was on it. I sighed, I felt so helpless. My eyes widened as I felt am arm wrap around my waist. I looked down, seeing Ikuto pick me up and carry me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" I shouted as he carried me inside and tossed me onto the couch next to Ami. I huffed, ignoring my parent's giggles from the kitchen. Ami giggled too.

"Big sis and bwo are funny!" She shouted laughing loudly.

I stopped and looked to her, as did Ikuto. "Big sister and brother?" I repeated curiously. Ami giggled and nodded. "Yea! You and Ikuto!" She said and held her hands together wrapping her fingers around each other, she concentrated intently. She smiled proudly as she showed me her hands in the form of a heart.

I felt like, I don't know really, like my head was about to turn into a tomato. I stopped blushing while hearing Ikuto's chuckle.

I let out a sigh and got up, and walked past Ikuto up the stairs to my room. I opened and shut the door behind myself and plugged my iPod into its speakers. I flipped through the songs and turned on a random one. I smiled, I always loved to sing to this one.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

I sang along to the song, my hips swung back and forth as I danced to it.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

I sighed and laid down back on my bed. Today was a long day, and I was too tired to dance anymore. I turned off my ipod and laid in bed, not bothering to change my clothes. I laid in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. What did Ami mean by that? The heart? No way, I don't like guys who are perverts.

**Me: Okay guys, thanks for reading chapter three! Huzzah! :3**

**Ikuto: Okay, I suppose I can live with this.**

**Amu: Ikuto your weird.**

**Ikuto: Alright, remember that when you want a ride to school.**

**Amu: …**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

**Me: Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll make up for it next time!  
**


	4. It cant be true

**Me: Hurray! Chapter four! I also want to thank everyone for the reviews! I haven't decided how often I want to update, every three, days, two, week, got any suggestions? But until ive decided ill try to get two or three chapters up every week, so no worries!**

**Ikuto: Quite talkative today, ay?**

**Me: Ikuto…**

**Amu: Angel does not own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

**Me: When did** **I say you could start calling me that!?**

* * *

I walked down the empty road, it was a week before halloween, god, i hate that day. Its been about a three or four weeks sense Ikuto moved in, he sure is... whats the word... Annoying? Perverted? A jerk? Yeah, those sum him up allot. I let out a soft laugh, it was getting dark out, people began turning off the porch lights, and the street lights turned on. So much has happened, I had made a few new friends who Ikuto introduced me to, their names are Kukai, Kairi, Tadase who i already knew because he is the 'school's prince' and all. My life just started to slow down and start seeming normal to me.

I smiled softly as my pink hair fell down into my face as i watched my feet as i walked. I let out a sigh of relief, i was finally alone, i hadn't been left alone all too often as much as i wanted nowadays. I love the company of my friends, but really peace and quite is good too.

I stopped walking, and picked my head up, realized i didn't recognize the street i was on. "Never been down this way before." I told myself quietly, nobody's house lights were on. I was curious why that was, i took out my phone and checked the time, it was only 8:34 PM. I shrugged, i walked down the road, not realizing i was going towards a bad neighborhood.

I finally stopped again, a chill ran up my spine as i heard a gunshot. What the hell!? A gunshot!? So many things started running through my mind. Maybe i should head back, oh wait, im lost. Sweat drop.

What if somebody is dying!? I began panicking and ran forward towards where the shot came from. I hoped i wasn't too late, but wait, if the person got killed from a gun, then wont i possibly get shot too!? Well, i still need to know.

I turned a corner and quickly ran again, and heard yet another shot, but louder, and allot of screaming. I looked up to one of the room windows, a man was pacing back and forth, with a shotgun in his hand. I gasped and quickly ran inside and up the stairs and began the knock quietly and calmly on the door. I waited for a while, and once the sounds inside stopped the door opened revealing a man who was somewhat bald, and looked about 30 or 40.

"Is everything okay? I heard a gunshot and screaming." I said, i was afraid of the answer. Did somebody just _die_!?  
My eyes widened as the man quickly pulled me inside by my shoulders and shut the door. I didn't know what to do so i began to scream. "Help!" I shouted loudly, praying inside my yells would be heard. But i was quickly stopped when his hand covered my mouth. "Shut up and do as i say." He told me coldly. I nodded my head, but mostly because i was shaking so damn much.

He released his grip and i quickly turned to face him and backed up, letting myself fall to hide in a corner, i watched him as his shaky hands began to put guns together. I looked closely at them. I gasped noticing they were illegal in Japan! "W-what are you doing with those guns?" I asked quickly, i knew they were illegal because a kid from class was obsessed with guns, and contently had pictures of them.

I stopped spacing out when i heard a sigh. "I am shoot up a bar, and your going to help me." He told me, throwing a gun my way. My eyes widened as i dodged the unloaded gun and let it hit the ground. I quickly stood to my feet. "I'm not helping some physio like you!" I shouted at him, no way, anyways, didn't he just kill somebody!?

"Yes you are if you want to live." He told me and threw me yet another, this i i caught it. "Your insane! I'll go to prison! I'm a high school student! Just let me go! I swear i wont tell anyone!" I shouted, i was telling the truth, well, until i got out of the building. "Too late, your already in my mess." he told me and grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me out the door with him. My eyes widened as i was being dragged.

"Let me go you! Your insane!" I shouted loudly, why was everybody ignoring my screams? I screamed loudly and began kicking doors as we passed, people still ignored. This town is horrible! Why is nobody helping me!? I panted tiredly, i had no more breath by the time we got downstairs and he threw me inside. As he walked to the other side of the car i quickly opened the door and darted down the street, but sped up hearing his shots and yells.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and quickly called the first person on my emergency phone, not knowing Ikuto had replaced 911 with his own. "Shit! Help!" I shouted as i turned the corner, barely dodging a bullet. "Who is this? Amu?" I heard a familiar voice ask into the phone. "Ikuto!? What the hell you swapped 911 with yourself!?" I shouted as i ran down an ally and hid behind a pile of boxes.

"Yeah." He replied, i swear i know he has that stupid smirk.

"Ugh, there is this dude, he is chasing after me!" I said quietly, as the man ran past, carrying his gun.

"What? Where are you?" He asked, i heard a chair move on the other line.

"I have no idea, but i got lost, and then i somehow showed up in this neighborhood, its really bad." I told him, i don't know why i didn't just hang up and call 911 instead. "I know the place, can you tell me what place your at? Ally? Street? Building?" He asked. "The first one." I replied, my hands shaking like hell.

"Its between Some loud bar and an empty house like thing. Please hurry Ikuto." I said into the phone and quickly shut it, putting it back into my pocket. I shivered, it was cold out.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I sighed, this girl caused allot of trouble. I grabbed my bike helmet and ran outside, got on the bike and put the key in the hole, turned and drove off, i knew of this street. I used to hang out with my friends there in middle school, it wasn't as bad back then as it is now.

It took a few minutes, but i finally arrived at the town. It was pretty much deserted. I watched the buildings go by, and quickly stopped between the two places Amu told me about. I jumped off the bike, taking the keys with me and ran quickly down the ally. "Amu? Amu!?" I shouted, it was freezing outside and she could easily get a cold.

"I-Ikuto." I heard Amu say, followed by a faint cough. I quickly ran down the ally and took off ym jacket, throwing it over her. I put the jacket on her and lifted her up, carrying her to the motorcycle. This was going to be a pain in the ass, and i knew it.

I put her helmet on her head and got on the motorcycle, letting her sit in front of me, my arms passing by her head as i held my hands on the handles. I put the key in and drove off, Amu only managed to stay on because my arms stopped her from falling.

I sighed, Amu i cant even let you go off on your own without letting you get hurt. I quickly drove back towards home, and parked in the driveway, her parent's still weren't home. I took out the key, and picked Amu back up, getting off the bike and walked back inside, laying her across the couch. I sighed and closed the front door and sat down on the ground next to the couch.

"Amu, wake up." I said quietly, she must have fallen asleep on the way home. I let out a sigh and stood again, walking to the kitchen and began making some dinner.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

My eyes slowly opened, i looked around the room slowly, was i back home? Yeah, but wait... who brought me here? I thought to myself as i slowly sat up, looking down at the coffee table, to see a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Mom? Are you and dad home yet?" I shouted towards the stairs, but shrugged. I looked down at my shoulder and saw a black jacket? This isn't mine! I quickly took it off, but then sneezed loudly.

"Ah, so the princess strawberry is up." I heard Ikuto's voice say as he walked down the stairs.

"I-Ikuto? Thats right... you... You brought me home?" I asked, a shiver from the cold went up my spine and back down.

"Yes, now eat before it gets cold." I said and sat down in my recliner. Jerk, thats my recliner! Oh well, ill let it slide this once sense he did all this.

* * *

I laid on the couch, Ikuto still in my recliner. I looked to the time, it read 10:28 PM. Mom and dad still weren't home from work, but Ami was staying the night at a friends house. "Amu? You okay?" I heard Ikuto ask from across the room, snapping me out of space mode. I just simply nodded. I was still some what weak from that whole experience.

We watched some show i didn't even understand called Flashpoint (Epic show 3). At the saddest part of the episode, a chill ran up then down my spine as i heard a knock on the door. I stood, Ikuto's head turned off the tv, watching me walk to the door. I opened the door, the first thing is aw was a badge. I looked up, seeing two police officers. Crap! i didn't even do anything!

"Miss Amu Hinamori? The first one spoke. "Y-yes, thats me?" I said, i was shivering from fear and the cold. "May we please speak with you inside?" The second one spoke up. I nodded my head and opened the door, allowing them to step inside and sit down. Ikuto stood up, throwing off his blanket. "Whats going on Amu?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know Ikuto." I told him bluntly, trying to ignore the officers raising their eyebrows. We sat across the counter from the officers. "So what did you need?" Ikuto asked plainly. I guess he isn't comfortable around cops? I don't know.

"Yes, this is probably quite shocking, and we apologize for any feelings you may have when we tell you this." The first one said.

My eyes widened, What was he talking about!? I looked to the clock, it was 1:30 AM. I looked back to the two, fear and worry in my eyes.

"Its about your parents. They were driving home, and they got into a car wreck. It wasn't just a normal one, it was with two eighteen wheels." The second one spoke. My eyes widened, but it was hard to see as tears began to fill my eyes. "I understand this is very hard to take in." the first one said. Ikuto grabbed me and wrapped me into a hug, allowing tears to drip down onto his shirt. I was stunned, today went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. My parents, were gone!?

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter! I just thought it would be good to end it here.**

**Amu: It was not.  
**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**

Amu: -_-  



	5. Eventful Day?

**Me: Hey Guys! Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm really glad you all liked it! I'm actually kinda surprised anyone did xD**

**Ikuto: Well its pretty bad if you ask me. I mean, a few good moments.**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice.**

**Ikuto: Psh, you don't know me very well.**

**Amu: …**

**Ikuto: Angel does NOT own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

**Me: I STILL NEVER AGREED TO THIS NAME!**

* * *

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I allowed myself to dig my face into Ikuto's chest as he hugged me tightly.

"Ma'm I understand this is a tough time for you, but we have alerted your grandfather of this accident, and he is willing to take care of you and your sister." The first officer said.

I just simply nodded my head, not daring to show my face to them. "Okay, please have a good night." He said, the two officer then stood and left the house shutting the door. As the door closed I gripped Ikuto's shirt tightly, allowing the tears to stream down my face.

"Don't worry Amu, you and Ami will get through this, and ill be here every step of the way." Ikuto finally spoke up to me. I looked up to him, my eyes shimmering from the tear.

Ikuto gave off a soft smile and wiped my eyes and cheeks off. "Do you want to go to bed?" He asked me.

I nodded, afraid of what would happen if I talked right now. He nodded back and picked me up off my chair and carried me up the stairs to my room.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I whispered to him as he set me down in my bed.

I turned around to face Ikuto as he was walking out. "Ikuto," I said softly, he turned around to face me. "Will you stay with me for tonight?" I asked him, I just needed his comfort.

"Sure." He said and walked back into the room, and laid down behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a hug. I closed my eyes as sleep began to creep up on me. "Good night Amu." Ikuto said softly as I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, Ikuto was no where to be found in my room. I sniffed, wiping off a tear that had fallen last night. "So it wasn't a dream, they really are gone." I said to myself quietly. I let out a sigh, I figured my grandfather would be coming home today during school. He was always watching tv or asleep, so he was no real help around the house.

I stood up off the bed and walked to my closet, taking out a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt with hot pink dots across the stomach. I grabbed a pair of old converse and walked to the bathroom silently, not wanting Ikuto to know im awake just yet.

I stepped into the shower and let out a soft sigh as the warm water hit my back. I then remember what happened last night after the cops left. I began to blush but smiled softly. Ikuto can be so nice some times. But this whole thing, is still bothering me. How can they just leave like that?

I let out a sigh and got out of the shower, drying myself off and getting dressed. I walked out of the bathroom combing my hair and walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Strawberry." Ikuto said from the kitchen. "Good morning." I said tiredly as I sat down at the counter.

"What no comeback? That's not the Amu I know." He said and walked over hugging me tightly. "Its going to be alright Amu." He said and rested his face in my hair. I let out a sigh. "I know." I lied, I felt like nothing would be, but at least I still had him and Ami, and my friends.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he released me.

"Not really." I said, again I was lying.

"Aw, but I made French toast to cheer you up." He said and pointed to a stack of French toast.

"F-fine, only because you put effort into it." I said, I felt bad that Ikuto was taking care of me.

I heard a car pull up into the driveway and smiled softly, yet sadly. I knew Ami was home.

I stood at the front door when Ami came running in, looking like she was going to cry her eyes out. I knelt down to her, allowing her to wrap her arms around my neck and I hugged her tightly. "It will be alright Ami." I told her, feeling the tears drip down my back as she cried.

I looked up to see Ikuto placing three plates on the counter. "Ami, Ikuto made your favorite breakfast." I told her, Ami quickly smiled brightly and ran to the counter and jumped up into a chair and began eating like a wolf.

Me and Ikuto let out a sigh as we both sat down and began eating. Today was going to be a long day for me.

* * *

Ikuto and I walked Ami to school, and then walked back towards the high school, walking side by side. I hung my head, not speaking, and not enjoying the whispers heard from people as we walked.

I let out a sigh, but then left a warm arm wrapped around my shoulder, I looked up to see Kukai and everybody else. "W-what?" I asked looking at them.

"We heard what happened, I'm so sorry." Nadeshiko spoke up as she hugged me tightly.

I nearly fell over when Yaya decided to jump on my back. "Amu-chii, I'm sorry about your parents!" She said as she hung from my back. I let out a sigh. "Its alright you guys, me and Ami are managing." I said trying to seem strong, everybody finally released me.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I walked along Amu silently, listening to her conversation with her friends. How can she act so strong? I let out a sigh as her friends walked away to class. "Bye!" I heard them all shout in sync. Its like they practiced it or something.

I picked my head up hearing a sigh. I looked over, seeing the sigh came from Amu. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her, ready to give her a hug, not caring about all the stares we would get.

"I'm fine, Ikuto." She muttered, but I knew she was lying to me. Why did she act so calm cool and collective? If she fell apart right now I would have to put her back together I suppose, but I wouldn't mind it.

"Alright, ill see you after class then." I told her and we parted ways.

I walked to class in peace, up until I heard a screech. I turned around to see Saaya running at me full speed. I waited until she jumped into the air, to step over to the side, allowing her to hit the ground. I then walked off into class.

I sat at my chair by the window of the class room. I rested up chin in my palm and let out a sigh. Amu, you don't have to pretend to be so strong, you could break down and cry and I wouldn't mind, I would just hold you until you were content. But I knew this wasn't just a break up, it was losing her parents.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I sat in class, ignoring all the whispers. I let out a sigh, I knew I had Saaya in this class, and when I walked with Ikuto today, I knew there would be rumors galore spreading around. And on cue like clockwork, Saaya and her little minions surrounded my chair. "Hello, you little slut." Saaya said and laughed, gathering everybody in the class's attention. "Hi." I said simply and turned my head away from her, not wanting to deal with her.

"Hey! Pay attention hen im insulting you!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, could you step back? I can smell you from here." I commented, not turning to look to her, but knew she was fuming.

"That must be yourself!" She shouted back, still obviously angered, but tried to make herself seem cool.

"No, I'm pretty sure its you, it didn't smell like a septic tank before you came to class." I replied, I didn't want to deal with this crap, but I wasn't going to let her continue to insult me.

"Well I bet I still smell better then you!" She shouted at me.

"Yeah, yeah, go back to your part time job at the strip club." I told her, putting in my headphones, I was done with this conversation.

The rest of my day went on uneventful, which I was glad of. And now I had lunch, I got to see Ikuto again.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with everybody else, Kukai to my left and Ikuto to my right.

"How are ya holding up, champ?" Kukai asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders with his happy-go-lucky smile of his.

"Good I suppose." I replied, I didn't even know how I should feel.

"Aw, that doesn't sound good. How about a could laps around the school to get your spirits up?" he asked with his thumb up. I showed him a fake smile. "No thank you Kukai, I think I just want to eat." I told him, but I felt more like I was going to throw up when Saaya jumped over to the table and sat down before Rima had the chance. "Hey Ikuto!" She shouted, acting like she didn't see me.

"What do you want, Saaya?" Ikuto asked coldly.

"Aw, I just wanted to see my most favorite guy in the world!" She shouted happily, but giving me the death glare.

"Well I want to see my most favorite girl in the world." He said with a smirk and turned his head to me, causing me to blush.

"Ah, there she is." He said and glared to Saaya.

Saaya gasped. "Why do you like that little tramp more then me!?" She shouted standing up.

I looked up her along with everyone surprised. She left the table and stormed off, her minions jumped off a near by table and followed her out.

I let out a sigh, Kukai finally took his arm off my shoulders, but soon another arm was over. I allowed my head to fall down into the table and let out a sigh.

"Forget about her Strawberry." I heard Ikuto say. I wish I could drive my head deeper into the table and disappear to hide my fifty shades of blush. Was he seriously trying to get me to blush so much?

I felt my head being picked up and looked to see Rima and Utau picking it up. I smiled, i still had my best friends also.

* * *

The rest of the day went off pretty uneventful. Me and Ikuto left the high school grounds towards the elementary school to pick up Ami. We arrived finally, Ami and stood waiting, a teacher by her side. "Amu?" The teacher asked looking to me.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked looking to her as Ami ran to my side.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you?" She asked. I shook my head agreeing to speak with her. "Don't worry, ill stay with Ami." Ikuto said as Ami grabbed his hand.

I nodded as the teacher led me inside to one of the rooms. I sat down across from her desk in a chair. I remembered this class room, so many memories.

"Its about Ami." The teacher said. "She has been having problems with the other students, fighting, arguing, and im wondering if everything at home is alright?" She asked concerned.

"Well, our parents passed away a not too long ago." I said, looking down at my lap.

"Oh, I see. Well you may want to keep her from watching any violent tv shows, because I am quite worried about her own and the other students safety." She said.

I nodded to her. "I understand, ill keep a better eye on her." I told her and stood up, stil made her smile.

"Okay, thank you for your time." She said and allowed me to leave. As I walked out of the school, I looked over and saw Ikuto sitting on a bench as Ami played on the swing set. I walked over and sat next to him quietly.

"So what did she want?" He asked and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Ami has been getting into fights during school." I said with a sigh.

"That's not good." Ikuto replied as we watched Ami waving her hand cheerfully.

"That means no more violent tv shows." I told him quietly.

"No more flashpoint?" He asked looking to me.

"Nope, well at least when she is up." I said, I felt kinda bad for him, he seemed to really like that show.

"Alright, I suppose ill deal with it." He said and hung his head some what.

Ami ran over to us smiling. "Can we go home now? I'm getting hungry." She said smiling. "Sure, ill make dinner tonight." I said as we and Ikuto stood up, we began our quiet walk home.

* * *

"Ah! Put it out!" I shouted, as Ikuto hit the burner that was on fire lightly with a rag. "Calm down Amu." He said as he put it out. "I suppose I should make the food from now on, seeing as you almost burnt the spaghetti noodles somehow." He said and began remaking it.

"I'm sorry." I said hanging my head depressed. I sat down in the living room next to Ami. "hey, no more violet shows." I said and took the remote, turning on the Disney Channel. I'm surprised that we had that in Tokyo.

"Fine." Ami said in a complaining tone.

I let out a sigh and walked up to my room and laid on the bed. Today was exhausting, my arms and legs feel numb. Well, at least I have Ikuto. I smiled at the thought. Wait, what?!

* * *

**Me: Amu, are you still mad at me!?**

**Amu: Yes, and even more so now.  
**

**Ikuto: Well i like Angel, she let me sleep in bed with you again.  
**

**Me: Your never gonna stop, are you two?**

**Ikuto: Nope.  
**

**Amu: Please R&R!  
**


	6. A date with Ikuto?

**Me: Alright, hey guys! I want to thank all my readers, reviewers, everybody! Your all so special to me and that's why I do this! Thank you every body for your support!**

Ikuto: Okay, your abnormally happy, what gives?

**Amu: I noticed that too…**

**Me: What? Cant I be happy once in a while?**

**Ikuto: You got something hidden up your sleeves.**

**Amu: Ikuto, grab Yaya and Rima, we're interrogating her.**

**Ikuto: *runs off***

**Me: o.o Disclaimer?  
**

**Amu: Angel does NOT own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

**Me: Oh** **I give up.**

* * *

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I got out of bed, it had been a week sense mom and dad left us. Ikuto tried his best to help me not think about it, but it always seemed to find a way into my mind. I let out a quiet sigh as I walked to my door.

I opened the door, surprised to see Ikuto standing there.

"I knew you were up." He said as he smirked.

"Quit being such a perverted stalker, Ikuto!" I shouted at him.

"Shush, don't want to wake your grandfather up, do you?" He asked placing his finger over my lips, causing me to blush.

"Ikuto!" I started to shout until he shoved me into my room softly closing the door behind himself.

"Jeez, your gonna wake him up." He said and let out a fake sigh.

"Trust me, it would take more then a bomb to wake him up." I replied finally.

"Even so, it seems we're alone." He said with him smirk. Jeez, doesn't he get sick of smirking all the time!?

"Please, you're the last person I want to be trapped in a room with." I said, just when I started to think he was a good guy, he did something like this.

"I just kidding Amu." He said as he sat down on my bed.

"Hey, I just made that!" I lied, I don't really know why I even said it.

"Well then your horrible at making your bed." He said. "It was already this messy."

"Ugh, just get out of my room." I told him and opened the door. I slammed it shut as he stood and left.

I sighed, he is always like this, serious and kind one minute, then next a perverted jerk. "I hate him." I whispered to myself.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I stood outside her bedroom door, waiting to hear her talk to herself as she always did.

"I hate him." I heard her say. My eyes widened. I knew she didn't mean it… Did she?

I let out a sigh as I walked down the hall and to the kitchen. I glanced over, seeing Ami watching tv. "what are you watching?" I asked leaning over the side of the couch.

"Flashpoint." She said simply. Flashpoint? Damn, I would sit and watch, but Amu would lose it if she knew.

"Your not allowed to watch it." I said as I grabbed the remote from her hand and turned it off. "Hey! Your not the boss of me!" She shouted and reached up to grab it.

"Seeing as im older then you, technically I am." I said, holding the remote up out of her reach.

"You're a jerk Ikuto!" She shouted at me.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I walked down the stairs, I didn't bother to take a shower right now, I just changed into fresh clothes.

I stopped at the edge of the stairs, hearing Ami begin to yell. I hid behind the wall, but poked my head out watching silently.

"Your not allowed to watch it." I heard Ikuto say, and watched him turn it off. That's his favorite show, but he turned it off? And yet again like that, I didn't hate him. He is so confusing some times.

"Your not the boss of me!" I heard Ami shout.

"Seeing as im older then you, I am." Ikuto said back to her and held the remote higher. I let a soft laugh escape my lips, but thankfully they didn't hear over Ami's shouting.

"You're a jerk Ikuto!" I heard Ami said. I let out a sigh, is that how I sound?

I finally walked down the stairs and smiled at them arguing, well, more like Ami yelling at Ikuto and Ikuto just chuckling.

"I'll make breakfast." I said and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, I don't feel like putting out another fire." Ikuto said and stood in front of me.

"Don't sorry, I don't think ill burn ceral." I said and walked around him, grabbing a box of fruit loops.

"Who knows, I cant underestimate you." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I took out three bowls and the milk. I poured the three bowls and stuck a spoon in each, and put the stuff away.

The three of us ate in silence, up until Ami took the remote back from Ikuto. "Haha! Flashpoint!" She shouted somewhat evil like as she turned the tv back on. I almost jumped out of my seat until Ikuto bent his arm back, taking the remote back and passing it to me.

I quickly took it and put it high up on top of the fridge. "Aw Amu! I wanted to watch flashpoint!" Ami shouted at me.

"Too bad, you stop fighting with kids at school, then we'll see." I said as we both sat back down.

"It's not my fault I'm just defending myself against the girls at school." She muttered as she ate.

I let out a sigh, I was like that. "It doesn't matter, you need to stop, and instead of fighting, you can talk to the chairman about it." I told her as I took the empty three bowls and began to wash them off.

"Fine." Ami said, but I had a feeling she was lying to me. "Hey, sense its Saturday and all, we should go shopping!" Ami suggested.

"Three people cant fit on my motorcycle." Ikuto said as he sat in my recline. Okay, that's enough of that. I stood behind the recliner and stood it up on its back quickly, and pulled it back to let it stand normal.

I smirked as I walked back to the front, waiting to see Ikuto sitting on the floor, but instead he was holding onto the arms of it, still sitting there. "Jerk." I muttered at him, who just smirked.

"So? We can all walk to the street fair! Its still open for a week I think." Ami suggested.

"I suppose that's doable." Ikuto said as he finally stood up.

"Yup." I agreed and quickly laid down across the recline. "Ah! Get off me, Ikuto!" I shouted as Ikuto sat down lightly on my stomach, I knew he wasn't fully sitting on me.

"But your such a comfortable cushion." Ikuto complained, Ami just sat on the couch watching with an amused face. "Ami! Help!" I shouted holding my hand out.

Ami giggled and shook her head, stood up and went upstairs. "Traitor!" I shouted, and began to punch Ikuto's shoulder in attempt to get him off.

"I'm dead." Ikuto said as he fell over, laying across me. "Ugh, your heavy Ikuto! Get off!" I shouted, my arms and legs were now immobile.

"Alright, fine." He said sounding bored and stood up, I sat up breathing in heavily, faking that I couldn't breath.

"You may want to get ready to go, Amu." He said as he walked up stairs. I let out a sigh, he was right, my hair was still a mess, and I needed an actual shower.

* * *

I stood at the door waiting for everyone, I was now wearing a yellow skirt, and a white halter top with blue and pink stripped stockings. I smiled as Ami bounced down the stairs, wearing a pink skirt and a pink t-shirt with Angel written on it in white glitter.

"You ready to go?" Ikuto asked as he walked down stairs, wearing a white t-shirt with free hugs written on it, blue jeans and a black jacket.

"Yup." I said as I slipped on my shoes, as did the other two, and we left the house finally.

We walked down the sidewalk, I was silent, while Ami was bragging to Ikuto how she was going to get the remote back. I glanced over, seeing Ikuto had no real interest in her. I let out a sigh, which caught the attention of the two.

"You okay sis?" Ami asked me worried. I looked up to her surprised. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied quietly.

"Ami, why don't you run ahead and meet us at the street fair? We'll catch up to you." Ikuto suggested. Ami nodded and quickly ran off into the direction me and Ikuto walked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked looking up to him.

"Something is bugging you Amu, what's up?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder holding me to his side.

"Nothing that you should worry about." I said quietly.

"Well its too late for that." Ikuto said and stopped, turning me to face up, causing me to blush. Damn it, my cheeks were never on my side.

"Amu, you can talk to me, you know." He said seriously looking into my eyes. I stayed silent and just simply nodded.

"Good." He said and stood up straight, he grabbed my hand and began walking forward. Damn it, I could feel my cheeks heating up, why am I always like this? This never happens when Tadase grabs my hand.

* * *

I walked silently along his side, until our peaceful silence was interrupted when a soccorball flew straight at me. I turned my head slowly, my eyes widened. I shut my eyes tightly, ready to be hit with it.

I didn't feel anything? I opened my eyes slowly, to see Ikuto other hand, with the soccorball in it. "I-Ikuto." I said quietly looking to him.

He released my hand and set the ball down, I was ready to watch him kick the ball sky high, but then I heard a thud. I looked down, to see Ikuto laying on the ground, his leg in the air.

"Your… Not good at sports, Ikuto?" I asked him as he stood up shaking his head.

He grabbed the ball and handed it to one of the guys who ran over and took it running back.

I let out a soft laugh, getting his attention. "That was so funny, Ikuto!" I shouted, wiping away a fake tear. "I never really bothered to learn, alright?" He said as he continued to walk.

"Well, my friends Kukai and Nagi could help you, their really good at sports." I said as I caught up to him again.

"I never wanted to learn anyways." He said, but by the look in his eye, he was lying. "Ikuto." I said as I stood in front of him. "Tomorrow we are teaching you sports, no if ands or buts, got it?" I said, holding up my hand, not planning to move until he agreed.

Ikuto finally let out a sigh. "Fine." He said and walked around me, and headed for the street fair again, which I quickly caught up to him yet again. We were silent the whole way there.

* * *

We finally arrived, to see Ami talking to a few of her friends. I smiled softly, it seemed she didn't need us around her.

"Ami." I said as I walked up to her, causing her to turn around. "We'll see you back home." I said softly and smiled. "Thanks sis!" She said cheerfully.

Me and Ikuto walked away, for some reason holding hands. "You know I'm not a child." I told him.

"So? That doesn't mean I cant hold your hand?" He asked looking to me. DAMNIT! Of all times for me to blush, now!? And of course, this turned on the smirk switch.

Ikuto chuckled as he continued to walk, ignoring all the stares, and from some fangirls, glares.

"Ill be right back." Ikuto said and released my hand, walking into the bathroom. I nodded and stood at the side of the building waiting. (by the way, it's where the boy and girls bathrooms are in the same building, but each door is on opposite sides and they are both cut off in the middle.)

I looked around, watching people show, surprisingly there were allot of couples today. I let out a sigh. "Amu?" I heard a familier voice ask. I turned around, to see Tadase standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"Waiting for a friend." I said, which was kinda true. I suppose you can say Ikuto was my friend and all. "Oh, alright then. How have you been?" he asked awkwardly. He saw me yesterday, didn't he? Yeah, at lunch.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked him confused.

"Well, you know the whole thing with your parents, I just wanted to know if you were okay." He said, scratching the hand of his head.

I smiled softly. "Well thank you then." I said to him.

"So, what friend are you here with?" Tadase asked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

Before I said anything, I felt my hand being grabbed, and another arm wrap around my shoulder. My eyes widened, until I saw stranges of midnight blue hair. Ikuto, of course.

"With me, aren't you Amu?" Ikuto asked looking to me.

"Ikuto! Let me go!" I shouted struggling from his grip, not noticing I was blushing, but obviously Ikuto and Tadase did.

"Well, I better go." Tadase said quietly as he turned and ran before I could say anything.

"Ugh, Ikuto! You jerk!" I shouted finally slipping from his grasp and turned to him.

"Aw, but you're _my _little strawberry." Ikuto said and smirked.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I said quietly.

Ikuto let out a sigh. "How about this." He said, catching my attention. I looked up from my feet, but my eyes widened as his nose brushed against mine, our lips less then an inch from meeting.

"W-what?" I asked, I swear I almost turned into a tomato.

"Ill stop calling you strawberry, if you go on a date with me tonight." He said with a smirk, he had me.

"F-fine, but I'm not gonna enjoy it or anything." I said, as Ikuto stood up straight.

"Good." He said and took my hand and started walking, I walked alongside him, not wanting to be dragged.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked around. Ikuto shrugged.

I was quiet, until we came to the center of the town. My eyes widened as I looked around, seeing multiple couples kissing.

"W-why did you bring me here?" I asked, looking up to Ikuto.

"That's why." He said and pointed to an icecream cart.

"Oh." I said, I mentally faceplamed myself.

"Unless." Ikuto added. "You wanted to do something else?" He asked looking to me with a smirk.

"N-no way!" I shouted and let go of his hand and walked towards the cart.

We each bought a chocolate iceream and sat down on a bench. "You should have gotten a strawberry icecream." He said as he licked his icecream.

"I thought you were going to quit calling me that?" I asked, licking my own icecream.

"Yeah, I never said I wouldn't say the word strawberry anymore. And anyways, it matches your face." He said. I swear he wants me to punch him.

"What? Okay, that's just mean Ikuto." I said to him.

"I mean, when you blush, you look like a strawberry, and I'm sure your delicious." He said with a smirk. Okay, he asked for it.

WHAP. (or whatever sound you hear when you punch somebodies shoulder)

"Jerk." I said, but noticed I made him drop his icecream. I looked to him when he sighed. "Ill go get a few napkins." He said and stood, walking off.

I let out a quiet sigh, today was just getting purely on my nerves, and then I had to go on a _date_ with him!? Trust me, I'd rather, I don't know… Actually, I can't think of anything. Why is that? I smiled softly. "I suppose it won't be that bad." I told myself and licked the icecream.

**Me: Alright guys, that was chapter six! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! (read and review)**

**Ikuto: Is that what that meant?**

**Amu: Yes, obviously.**

**Ikuto: You had no idea just like me Amu.**

**Amu: So!?**

**Me: *facepalms***


	7. New and lost loves?

**Me: 'Kay guys, chapter seven!**

**Ikuto: And a date for me and Amu, eh?**

**Amu: *Sits in corner pissed***

**Ikuto: Aw, come on Strawberry, don't pout.**

**Amu: *stabs shoulder with fork***

**Ikuto: Ouch…**

**Amu: Angel does not own Shugo Chara or its Characters.**

* * *

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I stood in my room, browsing my closet. "What should I wear?" I thought to myself. I didn't want to dress fancy, seeing as I didn't want to go on this stupid date. I grabbed a t-shirt over a blue and pink stripped long sleeved shirt that said heaven and under it hell. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and changed into them. I slipped on a pair of tall black socks and converse.

I walked down the stairs, to see Ikuto in the same outfit as earlier standing by the door. I let out a sigh as I took the helmet from him and walked out the door.

"Lets just get this over with." I said as he followed me to his motorcycle. He got on and helped me on afterwards. "Can I not wear the helmet this time?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said and took the helmet from me, putting it in the motorcycles bag and drove off through the dark night.

I smiled brightly as I watched the street lights flash by. It was so beautiful at night. Ikuto slowed down at a red light, I stopped smiling, my eyes widened as I saw Tadase walking on the sidewalk.

I watched him turn to see me, I was frozen. What would he think, seeing me on the back of a motorcycle!? And just as I feared, his eyes widened, dropping his grocery bags. Before I could do anything, the light turned green and Ikuto drove off.

I held onto Ikuto's waist tighter from the anger and pain. "Hey, don't rip my shirt." Ikuto said through the mask of his helmet. "Sorry!" I shouted, I didn't want to be here even more then before. I wanted to curl up in a corner and die.

All of a sudden he turned off the main road and down an empty road. Where was he bringing me anyways!?

I came back to reality when he stopped at a brick wall. He put down the kick stand and got off. I threw my leg over the side and jumped off. "So why are we here?" I asked, looking up to the blank brick wall.

"You'll see, lets climb." He said and began to climb the wall. Ugh, climbing walls again!? I let out a sigh and climbed up behind him. Soon we were over the wall and jumped down.

I looked around at the darkness. "What is this place?" I asked. My eyes widened as lights began to turn on, revealing an amusement park.

"Wow…!" I shouted as I looked around, my eyes gleamed.

"Its an abandoned amusement park." Ikuto said as he walked to my side.

"Really? Why did it shut down?" I asked him.

"Nobody ever really came anymore, they couldn't afford new rides, so people just got bored." He said as he shoved his hands n his pockets.

"What should we go on first?" I asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want." He said. I smirked. "Whatever I want, eh?" I said and grinned somewhat evilly. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the teacups.

"Wow, wow, wow, not the teacups." He said as he halted quickly.

"You said whatever I wanted." I replied with a smirk.

"Fine." He said, I grinned and pulled him to the first one and we sat down, I burst out laughing seeing his huge body in the tiny teacup.

"This is why I don't like the teacups." He said as he moved around uncomfortably.

"Its so funny!" I shouted, wiping a fake tear from my eye.

* * *

The ride slowed to a stop, and we got off. "Alright, my turn." He said and grabbed my hand, and walked towards the merry-go-round. I walked to a different horse then he was on, but instead he pulled one up on the horse in front of him.

"W-what are you doing!?" I shouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You would fall off if you were by yourself." He said, I didn't even have to look to know he was… I turned around, surprised to see an actual, smile?

"What?" I asked looking into his deep blue eyes. I never really noticed them before. Wait, why am I thinking these things!? I thought to myself as I turned my head forward, trying to hide my blush.

"Strawberry." Ikuto said, I turned my head around quickly ready to yell at him, but instead I was cut off, lips being pressed against mine. My eyes widened as I looked up, to see Ikuto with his eyes closed.

Is this why he brought me here!? I thought as I sat there. I finally gave in and closed my own eyes, and kissed him back. Why did this feel so right?

I felt like I was already a tomato as Ikuto parted his lips from mine, opening his eyes. "W-why did you do that!?" I shouted, but without realizing it I began to fall off the horse. I prepared to fall, but felt arms wrap around my waist again. "What a bothersome princess." Ikuto said as he pulled me back up.

I blushed extremely. I closed my eyes softly, feeling the kiss, it was warm and caring. I felt like I wanted to feel the feelings I did again. I opened my eyes to look around, seeing darkness. "The breaker tripped." Ikuto said and jumped off.

I jumped down after him, he grabbed my hand and we began out way back to the wall. I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my blush.

We climbed the wall and jumped back down. We were silent as we got onto the bike and he drove off, away from the park. This night I would quite indeed, never forget.

* * *

I woke up bright and early in the morning, and smirked. Today Ikuto got to learn sports. I had texted Kukai and Nagi yesterday, and to meet us on the soccer field.

I jumped out of bed and left my room towards the bathroom. I was glad, yet somewhat mad that Ikuto wasn't up yet. But that just meant I got to scare him awake. Heh, revenge for last night.

As I walked into the bathroom and shut the door I opened my eyes wide. Last night… I remember, he kissed me? That's right. I let out a sigh, whats done is done, no turning back now.

I undressed and stepped into the warm shower. Ah, this was my favorite time of the day. But of course, as quickly as It came, it left as I stepped out of the shower. I dries off and got dressed in a pair of black, white and dark blue plaid shorts and a black t-shirt.

I left the shower, tying my long hair into a ponytail with a black rubber band. I walked into Ikuto's room and saw him sleeping quietly. He looked so innocent when he slept, like a little kitten. Aw, how cute.

SPLASH.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Ikuto shouted as he sat up, soaking wet.

"That's for sleeping in." I replied and walked to the door, carrying the empty bucket. "Hurry up and get ready to go, your not skipping out." I said and left the room, shutting the door.

I put the bucket back in the bathroom and walked downstairs to see Ami watching nick. "Ami I'm so proud of you." I said and smiled.

Ami smiled back. "Well I might as well try to behave. Where you and Ikuto going?" She asked. "I'm teaching Ikuto to play sports." I told her as I sat in my recliner. Ah, comfy.

"Ikuto cant do sports?" Ami repeated looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yup." I replied and looked over, watching Ikuto walk down the stairs wearing black jeans and a white t shirt. "Ready to go?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." He said as we headed out the door.

"We'll be back later Ami!" I shouted to her and closed to door behind us.

Ikuto got on the bike and put on his helmet. I got on behind him, but I didn't put on mine, Ikuto was a safe driver and I knew that. He put the key in and drove off towards the soccer field where we would meet Kukai and Nagi.

* * *

We pulled up and got off, I looked over to the field and saw Kukai and Nagi waving their hands in the air. I can see it now, the two of them bugging me why we were on a motorcycle the whole time.

We walked down to the field side by side, when I heard a screech. I glanced over, seeing Saaya and her minions having a hissy fit? Jeez, they act like their nine or something. I looked to Ikuto who seemed to be ignoring her.

"Hey!" I heard Kukai shout. "Glad you two could make it!" He shouted holding up his thumb. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't _let_ him miss this." I said pointing to Ikuto who was spacing out.

Nagi smiled. "So Amu, why were you two on a motorcycle?" He finally asked. How did I know!?

"Its Ikuto's, he doesn't have a car." I said.

"Ah, alright then. Just hope Tadase doesn't see you on it." Kukai said winking.

My eyes widened when he said that. I remember, Tadase _did_ see me on the back of Ikuto's motorcycle. "Alright." I simply said.

"Alright Ikuto!" Kukai said placing his hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "Time to start your special training!" He shouted and smirked.

"Finally, somebody else gets the special training." I said with a smirk. Ikuto looked to me like I was crazy.

"Special tra-" Ikuto started, but before he could finish he was cut off from a rope being wrapped around his waist and was dragged off by Kukai. "Keep up!" Kukai shouted with his big grin plastered on his face.

"So Amu, why _were_ you on Ikuto's motorcycle?" Nagi asked turning to me.

"Same thing I told you before, because he doesn't have a car. That and he didn't want to walk here." I said truthfully.

"Well I'm just glad Tadase didn't see you." He said with a smile.

"That's just the thing." I told him, catching his attention. "Last night Tadase did see me on the back of Ikuto's bike." I said, looking down to my feet.

"Last night? What did you guys do then?" he asked suspiciously.

"Eh, he dragged me to an amusement park." I said looking to him.

"How come? Did you two go on a date or something?" He asked. I mentally slapped myself, I walked right into that.

"Well not really, I went along with it so he could stop calling me Strawberry." I said quietly.

Nagi looked to me raising an eyebrow. "It seems like something else happened?" He asked. I cant lie to him, can I!? No, I shouldn't.

"Well, you can say something like that." I replied, I hung me head slightly.

"Wait, did you two ki-" He began but was cut off by Kukai running straight into him, the three boys tumbled over.

My eyes widened. "W-why did you run into him?" I asked, Nagi hadn't moved hardly sense the two took off.

Kukai sat up, still working his big grin. "Sorry, I got a text from Utau." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Ikuto stood up calmly and threw off the rope, his cheeks red from the running.

Aw, he is so cute when he is blushing! Well, I suppose you can say its not really blushing, but still its adorable! I thought as I watched them all stand up.

"So, whats next?" Ikuto asked looking to the two.

"Soccor!" Kukai shouted. He grabbed my hand and ran off towards the soccor field, dragging me behind him. Ikuto and Nagi's eyes widened as he took off, and began to follow him towards the soccor field.

"Why am I your hostage!?" I shouted as he stopped, allowing me to stand. "You're the lightest of them." Kukai said and winked to me giving a thumbs up.

Ikuto and Nagi finally reached us, by then Kukai already had the soccor ball under his foot. "Lets go! Ikuto and Amu versus me and Nagi!" He shouted, Nagi stood by Kukai's goal, I stood at Ikuto's.

"Your gonna kill me Kukai!" I shouted as him and Ikuto began playing.

I watched them kick the ball around quickly, Ikuto was a fast learner. But I suppose not the fastest, as Kukai kicked it past him straight at me. My eyes widened and I quickly ducked, allowing him a goal.

"Nice job, Ikuto!" Kukai said, giving him a thumbs up and a grin.

"You know your suppose to catch the ball." Ikuto said as he picked it up from behind me.

"Its not my fault he kicked it at me at a hundred miles an hour!" I shouted at him. I let out a sigh, calming down.

"Hey you two, we should work on basketball now!" Kukai shouted over to us. We nodded and headed for the basketball court.

This went on for hours it seemed, but as quickly as it began, it ended as it got dark out. "We should all head home." Kukai said quietly, holding his soccer ball.

"Alright, ill see you guys some other time." Nagi said and walked away, soon disappearing.

"See ya guys later!" Kukai said, giving me and Ikuto a thumbs up and ran off.

I let out a sigh, catching Ikuto's attention. "Whats wrong?" He asked as we walked back to his motorcycle. "Nothing, those two are just a handful." I said softly with a gentle smile. Ikuto nodded and got on, I soon got on afterwards and he drove off. The wind in my hair felt amazing! I felt so free!

* * *

My smile disappeared as we stopped in front of my house. As usual, Ikuto got off, and I swung my leg over the side hopping off it. "See? Now how bad was that?" I asked as he put his helmet away.

"Horrible, my legs are still numb." He said quietly. Is he mad at me or something? I thought to myself as we walked back inside.

"Oh don't be such a grouch." I said giving him a soft smile, which shocked him somewhat.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

Why is she smiling at me so kindly? Infact, why _is_ she so nice to me ever? Ah, this girl is confusing. Hm… Ill just piss her off and sit in her recliner.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

We walked inside, and the first thing Ikuto did was plop down in my recliner. I held in my anger, remembering what I made him go through today. Instead I just walked by up the stairs calmly and straight to the bathroom.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

What the hell? Why didn't she yell at me? Was it because of earlier today? No, she would still yell at me then, right? *mind sigh* Girls are so confusing.

"Ikuto? You alright?" I heard a squeaky voice ask across the room on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ami." I said quietly.

"Ah, I think I know whats wrong." She said and turned off the tv.

"Oh really? Then explain to me." I told her. Honestly, I hardly even knew what was wrong.

"Alright then." She began. "Well, to put it simple, you and Amu are getting closer." She said and held out her hands in the shape of a heart.

"What? No, I mean, I like Amu and all, but just as friends." I said and stood up, I had enough of this conversation.

"Now hold up." Ami said and grabbed my shirt and pulled me down back into the recliner. "You need to talk to Amu before anything happens, because that Tadase guy? He's been calling pretty much nonstop." She said, folding her hands.

"Tadase? Why? What does he say?" I asked confused.

"Well, usually the same thing, to talk to Amu, but lately he's been asking me to put her on so he can ask her on a date." She told me. Wow, seriously?

"Well, thanks for the info kid." I said and stood, and walked up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind myself and lay down on the bed.

"Talk to Amu? About what. She never actually wants to talk to me anyways." I told myself quietly. All of a sudden my chest began to hurt. "Amu, why cant you see how I feel about you." I asked aloud, but quietly. I rolled over on my side and sighed. "How I really feel." I said quieter. I slowly closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. "Amu…" I whispered, and fell asleep.

**Me: Yay! Finally done!**

**Ikuto: Took ya long enough.**

**Me: Oh shut up Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: what?**

**Me: Hey, where did Amu go?**

**Ikuto: I don't know, was I suppose to keep an eye on her?**

**Me: Well yeah.**

**Ikuto: oh.**

**Me: *facepalm* Baka.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Me: Hey guys! Thanks for the favs and follows! Sorry I haven't updated, but I am here and now!**

**Ikuto: No excuses for being tardy.**

**Amu: Your one to talk.**

**Ikuto: Yes, and I don't have excuses, I have reasons.**

**Me: *facepalm* Amu?**

**Amu: Angel does NOT own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

Me and Ikuto had just dropped Ami off at school, and were now making our way to the high school. "So Amu, what do you want to do after school? Maybe go on another date?" Ikuto teased.

"No." I said simply, I wasn't really in the mood for his teasing.

"Aw, no fun when you don't get mad." Ikuto said and smirked.

"Well I'm sorry then." I replied and walked faster, not enjoying all the glares and stares I got. But as I expected, Ikuto caught up to me quite quickly.

"Hey Amu! Ikuto!" I heard a familier voice shout. We turned around to see Kukai running over to us.

"Hey Kukai, whats up?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi to the schools most popular couple." He said with a grin.

"What!?" Me and Ikuto shouted in sync at him.

"Yeah, its all over the high school news! I knew you two would get together!" He shouted and walked off.

Me and Ikuto looked to each other and quickly ran inside up to the high school's news board, to see the story. "What the hell?" Ikuto shouted and tore down the paper and read it. He looked over to me, my eyes were wide.

"Whats wrong?" He asked confused.

"Tadase. I know he saw this!" I shouted and sat down against the wall.

"We don't know that, and we both know its not true." He said and knelt down to my side.

"But Tadase doesn't! And Kukai is always with Tadase, their like best friends." I told him, tears now began to flow down my face.

"Why would he believe the press?" Ikuto asked confused.

"Because remember when you dragged me to the amusement park? He saw me on the back of your motorcycle." I told him, I now had my face hidden in my hands.

Ikuto sighed. "Well you need to get to class. We can deal with this after school." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up to my feet.

I nodded. "Ill see you later." I said and walked off to class.

I walked into class and looked around, pretty much all the guys were bawling and the girls were glaring. I sighed as I sat in my seat by the window wand began to space out, but was interrupted by hearing a hand smack down onto my desk. I turn my eyes slightly to see none other then Saaya standing there.

"So, I hear your dating _my_ Ikuto!?" She shouted, with obvious rage in her voice.

"For starters, no I'm not, and also, he isn't _yours_ if he broke up with you." I replied and looked back out the window.

"Hohohohohoho! So I suppose the press was wrong? I should have known better, why would he date a little tramp like you!?" She shouted as she laughed hysterically.

"Well he did date you after all." I replied, my smirk hidden on my face.

"What?! I am no tramp, I am beautiful, graceful, and everything you aren't!" She shouted at me.

"Sure, tell that to your short ass mini skirt, see through shirt and hooker heels." I stated, I didn't like fighting, but I'm not gonna lose one.

"Well what about you!? Your ripped jeans and black shirts? Those are so lame!" She shouted, hiding the nervous on her face.

"I think its quite cute." I heard a voice speak up. I looked up to see Utau walk between me and Saaya.

"Oh come on Utau, you cant still be friends with that little loser! She is so gross and deperate!" Saaya complained loudly.

"No, you're the gross desperate one, dressing like a slut and cant even get the message through your head that Ikuto doesn't like you, nobody does." Utau told her while I stayed silent.

Saaya finally cracked as tears flowed from her face. She turned and ran out of the room slamming the door behind herself.

Utau turned to me with a kind smile. "Are you okay Amu?" She asked me sweetly. I simply nodded.

"Well I'm glad, I just hope that girl will leave you alone finally." She said as she turned and walked back to her seat.

I knew her hopes would be crushed, Saaya would soon be back and be worse then before. But for now ill stay strong and not let Saaya of all people get me down.

After class I walked to the cafeteria and sat down silently, no food with me. "Amu where is your food?" I heard a worried sounding Ikuto ask. I looked up to see everybody looking at my worried. "I'm not very hungry." I lied, I was starving, but I didn't want to eat.

Everybody continued to watch me with worry in their eyes. "Are you sure?" Utau asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, still lying. I hated it, but I didn't want them to worry so much about me.

Once me, Ami and Ikuto got home I went upstairs to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and pulled out a knife from my bag. I sat down in the corner on the bathroom and began to carve lines into my arm, tears flowed down my face as the blood spilt out. I had been doing this ever sense mom and dad died, there were some healed and reopened scars on my arms, and the rest were fresh and new.

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I walked up stairs and sat by the bathroom door waiting for Amu to get out. I closed my eyes softly as I waited, but they soon shot open as I sniffed blood in the air. I stood quickly and burst into the bathroom, to see Amu sitting in the corner with a blood knife in her hand.

"Amu!" I shouted as I ran to her and took the knife, throwing it to the side. I grabbed her hands and turned her arms, seeing all the scars and cuts. "You've been _cutting_ yourself!? Why the hell would you do that!?" I shouted as I looked into her honey eyes.

"Ikuto, I didn't want you to find out like this." Amu said quietly as she turned her head.

'Amu answer me! Why the hell would you do this to yourself?" I questioned as I gripped her hands tightly.

"Because this is why I seem happy. Because this is how I let out my pain!" She shouted at me. My eyes were wide.

"Amu you idiot." I whispered as I pulled her in and hugged her tightly, tears now began to stream down my face from my closed eyes. "You can't do this to yourself." I told her quietly into her ear. "You cant." I repeated quieter.

**Me: Alright guys, sorry for the cliff hanger/short chapter, I got a cold and if I plan to trick or treat tomorrow for Halloween I need sleep. So please do as you do, Read, Review, Favorite and follow!**

**Ikuto: Isn't that asking allot?**

**Amu: I think so too.**

**Me: I'm sorry T_T**

**Ikuto: Bad Angel.**

**Amu: Shameful.**

**Me: OH SHUT UP! *light sneeze*  
**

**Am: AWW CUTE!**

**Me: *death glare***


	9. Welcome to the family

**Me: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews favs and follows! Sorry I got sick and everything, its what I get for loving the cold.**

**Amu: Brr….**

**Ikuto: Cold is fun because I get to cuddle with Amu.**

**Me: I do enjoy the cold, but of course not for that reason.**

**Ikuto: I can cuddle with you too.**

**Me: You do I will draw on your face.**

**Ikuto: NOOO *runs away*  
**

**Amu: Angel does NOT own shugo chara or its characters!**

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I sat in Amu's dark room against the wall, watching as the bubble gum haired girl stared at me.

"Why wont you let me sleep in peace?" She asked acting like she had no idea.

"You know why, don't even try." I replied. I hadn't left her side for about four days now, hardly any sleep, and skipping class to "help" her teachers, even though they knew why.

"I told you I wont stop, so there is no point in sticking around me." She said quietly.

"That's just the reason why I am, because you wont." I replied coldly. "How can you do this to yourself?" I stood up and walked to the side of her bed and knelt down to her eye level.

"Its not like its hurting anybody else." She told me, but I knew she was wrong, but why couldn't she see that?

"That's where your wrong." I sat up calmly. "Your hurt me, my heart, your making not just me, but your friends worry too." I told her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Nobody actually cares." She said and turned over on her other side facing the wall, her back facing me.

"Stop lying to yourself Amu." I said seriously. I wasn't going to stop, I was going to protect her at all costs.

"Hey! Get out of my bed Ikuto!" She shouted as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back into my chest.

"Not until you promise." I caught her attention now. "Promise that you will stop this madness, you may not see it, but even your grandfather is worried for your sake." I said holding her tighter.

"Ikuto your wrinkling my shirt." She said bluntly as she tried to wiggle free of my grasp, which made me hold her tighter.

"Promise me." I whispered quietly, my chin resting on her shoulder.

"Fine, I promise, now get out." She said, and finally managed to push me out of the bed.

"Good." I stood up and bent over to bed. "Goodnight my princess." I said as I turned her head facing me and kissed her forehead. I stood up straight and left the room, closing the door behind myself.

I walked down the hall towards my bedroom. I knew she was lying, I knew she would continue. I knew this was because of her parents, losing them was painful for her.

I laid down in my bed calmly, I stared up at the ceiling, as if it would give me the answers I needed.

"Don't hurt yourself Amu, your not just hurting yourself." I said quietly, I placed my hands to my chest feeling my heart throb.

* * *

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I woke up early the next morning, it was a school day and sadly, i had school. I got everything together, took my shower, and i dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with a black tshirt over it and black ripped jeans, and a pair of converse. I brushed my long pink hair but left it down as i liked to do.

I walked down stairs to see Ikuto and Ami waiting for me. I skipped breakfast and we walked down the widewalk silently, well until Ami spoke up. "So what was with all those sounds from your room Amu?" Ami asked teasingly.

"I kicked Ikuto out of my bed." I said simply, ignoring the arm being wrapped around my shoulder, i didn't even have to look to see it was Ikuto.

"Don't tell me you didn't like me cuddling with you." Ikuto said with his teasing smirk.

"You know if you keep making faces your face will get stuck like that." I replied unamused.

We walked past the elementary school, allowing Ami to walk the few feet in alone, we continued our way to the high school.

As usual, we ignored the stares we received as we walked silently together. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see Kukai and Tadase talking. "Ill see you later." I said to Ikuto and slipped out from under his arm and walked up to the two. "Hey Tadase, Kukai." I said in my fake happy voice.

"Why are you talking to us?" Tadase asked in a hurt tone. "Shouldn't you be with your biker boyfriend!?" He shouted and stood up, causing people to stare.

"Biker boyfriend? What are you talking about?" I asked confused, then it hit me, Ikuto.

"Ikuto of course! I saw you on the back of his motorcycle!" Tadase shouted loudly, rage and hurt in his eyes.

"Tadase, we aren't dating, and i was on the back of his bike beca-" I began to say, but was cut off.

"Because your a skank!" I heard an annoying voice shout from behind me. I whipped around to see Saaya, just what i need. "And thats all you'll ever be!" She shouted, i clenched my fists, but restrained myself from punching her 'pretty' face.

"You know what," Tadase began. "Your right Saaya!" He shouted lifting his head quickly. "She is a skank! A _slut_!" He shouted. The words hit me like arrows.

"Tadase thats enough!" I heard Kukai shout. "She is none of those things!" He shouted angrily, moving from the bench to my side. "And i don't know who you think you are, but your no friend of mine!" He shouted and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me away from the two, i was silent.

We walked until we were in the hallway of the high school, ignoring the stares and whispers. "Why did you help me...?" I looked up to a confused Kukai.

"Why did i? You could have been confused if i didn't."Kukai said as he put his hands on my shoulder, facing me. "Amu, you cant just let people say things like that. You have to stand up for yourself every once and a while." Kukai said calmly. "Just be lucky Utau wasn't there, she would have kicked both their asses." Kukai said with a smile, which caused me to.

"I gotta get to class, but try to take care of yourself, okay?" He said and stood up straight. I nodded. He released me and walked off to class. I turned on my heels and walked silently to my class and sat down in my seat next to the window. I rested my elbow on the desk and my chin in my calm, gazing out the window.

"Amu?" I heard a kind voice say. I turned my head to see Utau standing by my desk. "Amu are you okay? Kukai texted me what happened." She said as she hugged my tightly.

"I'm fine Utau." I said, my heart still hurt from what Tadase had said. How could he say those things to me?

"Don't lie to me." She said standing up straight. "From this moment on, im not leaving your side." She said and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Utau, thats not your desk." I said calmly.

"It is now." She said with a smile. "I traded mine with the guy who sat here." She said and turned to face me smiling kindly.

"Your insane." I said and stood up with a smile. "Ill be right back, i have to use the bathroom." I lied and walked towards the girls bathroom in the empty hallway. I walked inside and to the back stall. I looked down checking for people and let out a sigh.

I sat up straight and took my knife out of my backpack. It hurt me to lie to Ikuto as the knife pierced the skin, allowing the blood to drip down my arm.

After i cleaned the blood and knife, i put it away and left the bathroom walking back to class.

I sat down as the teacher walked into class and began attendance. I simply said "Yo." When he called my name.

Class went by slowly until Ikuto showed up to 'help' pass the tests around. I received mine from him, but on it wrote, 'Dear Amu, hope you do well on the test. love, Ikuto.' It made a soft smile come across my face. He was always so sweet to me, well some times.

I finished the test at a normal speed, and was then allowed to leave. I stood in the empty hallway, leaning against a wall talking to Ikuto.

"So are you two still friends?" Ikuto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not, but Kukai is." I replied folding my hands behind my back.

"Well I'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you." He said and wrapped his arms around my head hugging me tightly. I rested my face in his chest.

"Its alright Ikuto, but I feel bad for breaking them up, they were best friends after all." I stepped back as he released my head.

"If Kukai doesn't like people like that, then why even be friends with them? Its not worth it." He told me. He always knew what to say when to say it.

"Yeah, but still." I said, just then the bell rang and students began to pile out of the class rooms, and even though i was leaning against the wall, people still pushed past me.

I sighed as me and Ikuto parted ways to our lockers. I stopped as i saw three kids sticking papers to my locker. They saw me and ran off.

I walked to the locker and read all the papers wrote. 'Loser' 'Emo' 'Weirdo' 'Skank' were written repetitively. My eyes widened as i grabbed the papers and began to rip them up throwing them away. Tears fell as i took out my next classes books and slammed it running. I didn't know where i was running to, but i just needed to run, get away.

I stopped as i looked around at an empty hallway. "This must be Ikuto's classes." I thought aloud as i glanced in the doors as i walked. I stopped when i saw Ikuto sitting in class, sitting next to the window with the same bored expression i always had in class.

I smiled softly, but that quickly turned to surprise as he looked at the door, i blushed and ran off down the hallway where there were more and more students. I slowed to a walk as i came up to my next class.

I walked inside and looked around, noticing my chair had writing all over it. I didn't even have to read it to know what was written, i just sat down and ignored the whispers. Don't they realized their bad at whispering? Because i can hear every word of it, and the words that i was so used to, still hit my heart like arrows.

And like that, school was over. I left the school grounds alone, Ikuto had some 'work' to do after school. So instead it was just me picking up Ami.

"So can i watch some flashpoint tonight?" She asked happily.

"How have you been doing in school?" I replied sceptically.

"Good! The girls stopped picking on me!" She said energetically.

"Fine, but you gotta wait for Ikuto, he'll get mad if you watch it without him." I told her, which was true.

"Alright then!" She said and skipped the rest of the way home, while i just walked.

We finally arrived back home, but instead of hearing silence, i hear a small meow. "The hell?" I said as i walked upstairs and into my room, to find a black and white kitten on my bed. "How did you get in here little guy?" I asked as i picked the soft kitten up.

I looked around then noticed my window. "Ikuto is right, i need to keep that damn thing shut." I thought aloud and smiled to the kitten. "No collar? You must be a stray then." I said to it as i pet it. "You are pretty cute. You remind me of Ikuto, in a way i suppose." I told it, but it just meowed cutely.

"Well, i am pretty cute." I heard an all too familiar voice say. I turned to see Ikuto standing in my doorway. "You know you don't have to scare me like that!" I shouted as i held my hand against my fast beating heart.

"Aside from that," Ikuto said, getting off the topic, "We should keep him, i suppose there can be another stray in the house." He said as he knelt down to the kitten next to me and pet it.

"Another stray?" I repeated. "Your no stray, Ikuto." I said and smirked.

Ikuto looked to me surprised. "How am i not a stray?" He asked holding the soft kitten.

"Because you have family. Me, Ami, and now this little guy." I said as i pet its head with a soft smile.

Ikuto just looked at me stunned. "Yeah." He finally said and turned his head away from me, but i swear i caught a glimpse of light pink.

"So what should we name him?" I asked as the blue eyed kitten purred softly.

"How about Yoru?" Ikuto suggested.

"Yoru? Thats a strange name. But it kinda fits him." I scratched the back of his ears causing him to turn up the purring volume.

"He seems to like it." Ikuto said calmly as he stroked Yoru's back.

"Yeah."I said softly as i smiled. "Welcome to the family." I whispers to him.


	10. I what?

**Me: Alright, chapter 10 you guys! **

**Ikuto: Quite allot of action so far eh?**

**Me: Yeah, so?  
**

**Ikuto: Now all me need is a lem-  
**

**Amu: NO *hits Ikuto*  
**

**Ikuto: *Plays dead*  
**

**Amu: Angel does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

* * *

I woke up, feeling something warm by my side. I looked to my side towards the ground, seeing blackness. I sat up quickly, to see the full view of Ikuto, asleep. I looked around to see the living room. "We must have fallen asleep." I whispered as i slowly sat up.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Ami eating cereal. "So how did you sleep?" Ami said in an annoyed sounding tone.

"Fine? Are you alright Ami?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead.

"Im fine." She replied, softly smacking my hand away.

"No your not, whats going on?" I sat down across the counter from her.

"Well, its my crush. He is dating this girl he doesn't know is a scumbag who has slept with pretty much every guy in school." She whispered quietly embarrassed.

I sighed, i knew how she felt, Saaya and Tadase were the same way when i was her age. "Well then tell him she is no good. And you may want to express how you feel for him?" I suggested smiling.

"Alright, i will. Thanks Amu!" She shouted hugging me and stood up, putting her bowl in the sink and ran upstairs.

I let out a sigh of relief. I hate having to deal with Ami and her problems, but i will whenever no matter what.

I turned my head seeing a blue blob rise from the couch. "Good morning." I said quietly to Ikuto. I looked to my recliner, Yoru had now woken up too and was stretching. I smiled softly at the two and turned my attention to the clock. "We have school soon, Ikuto." I said and stood up going to my room, hearing a moan coming from him.

I quickly showered and changed into a black long sleeve shirt and black ripped jeans. I walked down the stairs to see Ikuto and Ami waiting. "Your slow." Ikuto teased quietly as we all walked out the door, shutting and locking behind us.

We dropped Ami off and continued our way to school. I felt a chill go up my spine as a cold breeze flowed past me. It was nice, i like the cold.

* * *

xxXXKukai's POVXXxx

I sat in class looking at Utau. She was so beautiful, but of course i wouldn't ever tell her that. It was my secret, nobody knew, not even Tadase. But i had a feeling Amu could see it in my eyes. Amu was a good person, i trusted her, i loved her like a sister.

"What?" I heard a beautiful voice ask as i snapped out of zoning out to see Utau looking at me.

"Oh, nothing. Just spacing out i guess." I said quietly. But then i remembered i wasn't the calm guy, so i quickly put on my famous grin, causing her to smile softly. She was beautiful in every way shape and form, I really liked her.

"Thats not like you, Kukai. Whats going on?" She asked as she sat on my desk facing her head towards me.

"What do you mean? I space out all the time!" I said with a smile.

"No, the way you were acting, you were acting actually calm." She said poking my forehead.

"Huh? Oh that, it happens some times!" I said cheerfully. I didn't like the worry in her eyes.

"Alright, well text me if there's anything bugging you." She said and stood up, going back to talking to a few people.

* * *

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I walked inside the classroom after watching Utau and Kukai. They were so cute together, Utau wont hear it, but i think they would be an adorable couple. I smiled softly as i sat down in my seat and started to zone out until i heard my name called. I looked over my shoulder to see Yaya and Rima. I stood and walked over to Rima's desk to see them looking at a gag comic.

"What?" I asked looking at the two, mostly Yaya who called me over.

"Look at this! Yaya and Rima think its funny!" Yaya shouted pointing to the comic.

I looked at it with a blank expression, Rima and Yaya were cracking up, but i just didn't find it very funny.

"Yaya thinks there's something up with Amu!" Yaya shouted pointing to me.

"Not really." I said. "I'm just tired i guess." I finished with a tired sigh.

"Okay then! Yaya can protect Amu from the teacher while she sleeps!" Yaya shouted happily.

"I can help too." Rima finally spoke up as she wiped away a tear from laughing.

"So can I." I heard Utau and Kukai said in sync standing in front of the desk.

I smiled brightly, they were always there for me, no matter what. I walked back to my desk and sat down, laying my head on the desk and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

xxXXIkuto's POVXXxx

I stood up as the bell rang from my class and left the classroom, walking calmly yet quickly down the hall. Amu's classes always took longer then mine, so i could 'help' the teacher out until then. I walked into the classroom, to see the teacher at his desk grading papers, and Amu asleep at her desk.

I walked over to her and went to poke her, until my hand was grabbed.

"Don't wake her up." I heard Utau hiss at me.

"Fine." I replied quietly standing straight up. Just then i heard the bell in the hall ring. I looked down to Amu, she was still asleep? Well its the end of the school day anyways.

I lightly picked her up and put her bag's strap on my shoulder and carried her out bridal style, hearing aw's from around the classroom.

I left the school yard and down a sidewalk only a few people usually walked. I soon arrived at the Elementary school, Ami ran up to me smiling.

"What happened to Amu?" She questioned as we began walking.

"She fell asleep in class." I replied looking down to her sleeping figure.

"So then why are you carrying her? You could have just woken her up." Ami said with a smirk.

"Her friend told me not to, so i didn't." I stated briefly.

"Whatever you say!" She shouted as she sprinted forward up the stairs of the house and ran inside.

I sighed as i walked inside and placed Amu in her recliner, allowing Yoru to jump onto her stomach and curl up with her.

I closed the front door and sat down on the couch, turning on flashpoint, but keeping it low for Amu.

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I woke up softly hearing quiet gunshots. I sat up looking around and down at my stomach seeing sleeping Yoru.  
"What happened?" I questioned Ikuto who looked over to me.

"You fell asleep so i carried you home." Ikuto said bluntly and turned his head back to the tv.

"Oh, thanks." I whispered, picking up Yoru and pet his softly as i watched with him. "This show needs you." I commented to Ikuto and i laughed softly.

"How so?" He questioned me.

"Because you could just crawl through the vents and jump down, taking to backpack bomb from that kid and run." I said calmly.

"He would probably drop it from the surprise of me jumping down at him." Ikuto said quietly.

"Ahh." I said and looked back to the tv, feeling stupid.

"Amu." I heard Ikuto say.

"What?" I asked looking to him.

"Come here." He said calmly patting a seat next to him.

I stood setting Yoru down on the chair and sat down on the couch watching Ikuto, wondering what he was up to. My eyes widened as i felt him grab my shoulders and pull me down on our sides across the couch and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Ah! Ikuto what are you doing!?" I shouted as i felt his face in my hair.

"Im cold." He said, i could already tell he had his smirk.

I sighed, i could never escape his cold arms when he wanted to hug me.

"Amu, did Saaya or Tadase give you any problems today?" Ikuto asked quietly.

"No, why?" I replied confused.

"Just making sure." He said as he moved his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"Ikuto can i at least breath?!" I shouted, making him loose his grip a little, but only a little. "Thanks." I said and breathed out.

We laid like that all night, Yoru laid in front of my stomach asleep.

"Ikuto? Can i be released now?" I asked calmly. I heard nothing. I turned my head to see Ikuto asleep. "I can go now, finally." I said quietly and sat up out of his grip. I stopped though, and looked down at him, the cold hit me again. I sighed and laid back down in front of him and smiled as he wrapped his arms back around me in his sleep.

"I love you." I whispered quietly. My eyes shot wide open, What the hell did i jsut say!?

* * *

**Me: Aha Lol, alright guys thanks for reading my new chapter! By the way i wont be updating for a while, ive been trying to finish a new story, but i always find myself working on this one again! So, as of now ill be taking a break until further notice.  
**

**Ikuto: Thats not fair.  
**

**Amu: No kidding!  
**

**Me: Dont make me extend it  
**

**Amu: OKAY OKAY  
**

**Ikuto: What ever.  
**

**Amu: Thanks guys! Please R&R!  
**


	11. Its official!

**Me: Im over with my LONG ASS break you guys! Sorry it took so long, I guess I was more tired then I thought! Anyways, here's chapter 11!**

**Ikuto: Great. You've taken one hell of a long as break!**

**Amu: Yes, too long.**

**Me: I'm sorry T.T Ive been caught up with talking to jay 24/7!**

**Amu: Your always talking to him! You've been ignoring us! ;(**

**Ikuto: Well my heart is broken, you've decided to love a guitar player over a violin player?**

**Me: I love him for more then that you baka neko -_-**

**Ikuto: Still ;(**

**Amu: Lol anyways! Angel does NOT own shugo chara or its characters!**

xxXXAmu's POVXXxx

I woke up the next morning, Ikuto was surprisingly still curled up around me. I slipped out of his grip and walked lazily into the kitchen, to see Ami already eating breakfast calmly.

"Good morning." I said as I poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter, across from Ami.

"So are you and Ikuto going out now or what?" Ami asked bluntly.

"W-what!? Why would you ask that?" I shouted surprised by her question.

"You two are always together, you fall asleep cuddling? Are you two together or what?" She asked curiously.

"N-no of course we aren't!" I objected loudly.

"Aww, did you forget about our date at the amusement park?" I heard a low voice ask as his arms wrapped around my waist.

I quickly jumped up, but was instantly pulled into a hug from the back. "Let me go Ikuto!" I shouted as I tried to escape his grasp, but of course, failed miserably.

"But your so cuddly, Amu-kio." He whispered in my ear softly.

"Ikuto don't call me that you pervert!" I shouted and managed to slip out of his grip. As soon as I was free, I darted away from him and up the stairs, into my room and slamming the door behind myself.

I let out a soft laugh as I walked to my closet. I opened the double doors and remembered the night before, I told Ikuto I loved him. Was that just me talking to myself because I was tired, or was it true coming from my heart…?

I sighed as I grabbed a black t-shirt with 'black veil brides' written across it in dark blue. I also grabbed my converse and grey skinny jeans. I changed quickly and slipped on my pure black jacket and left my room.

"Where you going Amu?" Ami asked from the couch, and sitting across from her was Ikuto in my recliner. I had officially given up.

"To meet up with Rima and Utau." I said as I walked to the door.

"Can I come too….?" Ikuto asked in an annoying whiny voice.

"No, you can not." I said as I grabbed my purse and opened the front door.

"Fine then. Ill just stay here with Yoru." He replied hugging the kitten softly.

"Nope." I walked across the room, plucked Yoru from his arms and left the house, shutting the door behind myself.

Once I was at the end of the sidewalk I put the kitten in my purse that was usually meant for small dogs to sit in. I then opened the gate and walked towards the mall down the sidewalk, enjoying the cold air.

As soon as I got to the mall, I noticed Rima and Utau standing at the mall's from doors waiting for me. I sped my walking a little and reached them quickly with a weak smile.

"There you are, Amu. Your late." Rima said coldly.

"Oh calm down Rima, she's here isn't she?" Utau replied with a smirk.

"Yes, but she is late, and that means less time to hang out with her." Rima stated, giving Utau a smirk back.

"Uh, lets just go inside, shall we?" I suggested.

After a few moments of the two bickering, we finally got to go inside. First place we hit was hot topic. Rima wasn't allowed to wear the kind of clothing they sold though, so she just waited the few short moments outside.

"Hahaha! How much dirty did he get up his nose?!" I shouted laughing as me and Utau finally walked out.

"A face full, just said! Haha!" Utau laughed loudly.

"Whats so funny…?" Rima asked as she stood up from leaning against the wall.

"Kukai got a face full of dirty when he face planted at soccer practice!" I laughed even harder.

Rima giggled softly, as me and Utau laughed our asses off.

"Amu?" I heard a soft and familiar voice call my name. I looked up, to see none other then Tadase standing in front of me.

I stood up calmly and narrowed my eyes at him. Instantly Rima and Utau stopped laughing and stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" Utau and Rima asked in sync.

"I thought I heard the laugh of an angel." Tadase said and smiled softly at me. Before if he smiled at me like that, I would have melted. But now, I feel nothing.

"Really? Well according to you that's not what I am." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Listen, Amu-" Tadase stepped forward towards me, but Utau and Rima blocked his view of me.

"Back off Tadase." Rima warned in a low tone.

"I just want to talk to Amu for a minute." Tadase whined.

"Whining wont help you!" Utau shouted at him.

"Guys its okay." I said quietly from behind them and walked around the two. "Ill listen to what you have to say." I told Tadase with a serious look on my face.

"Great!" He said happily and grabbed my hand and ran off, dragging me behind.

Eventually he stopped and turned to me with a large grin.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him confused.

"About those names I called you." He said , his smile disappearing into sadness.

"Oh, yeah. I had actually forgotten about that." I lied.

"Well, I wanted to say im sorry, Saaya had me, under her spell I guess I could say…" He said quietly and sweetly. "And I wanted to ask you to take me back." He said and stood up straight, looking me in the eyes.

"No." I said flatly.

"What!? Why not?" He asked loudly.

"Because… I love Ikuto." I said boldly, I wasn't afraid of how I felt anymore.

"Oh really, is that so?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me, then felt a million pounds fall onto my back that I could somehow lift.

"I-Ikuto!?" I shouted loudly as his blue hair flicked my cheek.

"Aww, I love you too… Amu-koi." He whispered in my ear.

"Get off my you pervert!" I shouted and walked forward, allowing him to fall on the hard floor.

"Ouch… You didn't have to drop me." He said as he stood up quickly.

"So, you two are together?" Tadase asked with a shocked face about what just had happened.

Me and Ikuto looked at each other for a few seconds, then turned our heads to Tadase, and shook our heads.

"Yes, we are." I said, my knees felt like pudding and I was scared as hell.

"Seriously!?" Tadase shouted as he ran off crying.

I let out a sigh and leaned on Ikuto.

"Whats wrong? You got rid of Tadagay." Ikuto asked calmly.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. I ahd no idea why I felt like fainting.

"Well, babe, we should get back to our friends." Ikuto said with his smart little smirk.

"Our friends?" I asked, not even going to argue about the babe thing.

"My friends are your friend, and your friends are my friends." Ikuto said.

"But you don't have any friends!" I shouted stand up straight.

"Oh well, I guess ill just make friends with your friends." He said and started walking back towards Utau and Rima.

"Fine." I said annoyed and walked beside him.

"So. You two are together now?" Rima asked as we sat and ate icecream.

"Yup." Ikuto said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and threw his arm up and away from my waist, which just fell down around my shoulders. "Jerk." I said and ate a spoonful of my icecream

"Aww, but Amu-koi, if we are together we should cuddle outside your room." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Instead of hitting him, I stuffed a spoonful of my icecream into his mouth. "Shush." I said annoyed.

"Fine." Ikuto mumbled as he ate my icecream.

"See ya later Rima and Utau!" I shouted from the doorsteps, Ikuto stood next to me holding the kitten.

"Bye!" They shouted in sync as they walked down the sidewalk.

Me and Ikuto walked inside the house to see Ami sitting on the cough watching tv.

"Im going to bed." I said tiredly.

"Ill carry you, my princess." Ikuto said, and before I could object the kitten was on the couch, and I was in Ikuto's arms being carried up to my room.

Ikuto threw me onto the bed and covered me up.

"Im not a baby." I said annoyed.

"But you're my babe." He said and kissed my cheek, making me blush. "Goodnight, I love you." He said and left the room silently.

After he left, I smiled and turned on my side. "I love you too, Ikuto." I whispered softly with a smile as I drifted to sleep.

**Me: So guys, you like it?**

**Amu: Not good enough**

**Ikuto: Nope, not good enough**

**Me: Oh come on im going somewhere in a little while**

**Ikuto: Still.**

**Amu: Well guys don't forget to continue R&Ring! Thanks for reading!**

**Ikuto: Im still not satisfied.**


End file.
